El Reencuentro
by Lily jackson 1313
Summary: Touka ahora ha hecho una nueva vida junto a Yomo. Pero aun así no puede olvidar todo lo que ha pasado, su anterior familia en Anteiku, pero lo mas importante a Kaneki. Esa tarde tenia tarea y tenia que trabajar, no se espero nada fuera de lugar, pero parecía que alguien mas hubiera conspirado contra ella, un chico con cabello blanco y raíces negras entro por la puerta.
1. Chapter 1

Forzar una sonrisa siempre era una tortura para ella, tener que sonreír y ser gentil para los clientes era aún peor.

Estaba estresada por toda la tarea que le habían dejado en la universidad, nadie la ayudaba para poder terminarla, por otra parte tenía que trabajar en el café que había logrado abrir con Yomo, los dos juntos habían creado una vida que no tenía nada que ver con la que era hace dos años. El solo recordar le dolía hasta el alma, nadie de sus amigos de Anteiku había sobrevivido, ni si quiera Kaneki.

"Ese idiota" pensó débilmente, sacudió la cabeza un par de veces porque siempre que pensaba en el dolor terminaba llorando como una niña de cinco años, ella tenía 20 años y tenía que pensar con la mente en blanco, todavía había esperanzas, necesitaba tenerlas.

Pero tenía que tener que habían pasado dos años desde que todo paso, no tuvieron noticia de algún sobreviviente y hasta el mejor amigo de el idiota de Kaneki estaba perdido, si un hermoso final para ella, se dijo con amargura.

– ¿Touka? –Se giró a mirar a Yomo –ve a atender a los clientes.

–No me lo tienes que recordar –gruño –más trabajadores seria de mucha ayuda.

–Sabes que sería peligroso.

No respondió y salió como siempre, sonrisas fingidas y atenta amabilidad era lo que tenía que hacer por unas cuantas horas para después irse a estudiar o hacer alguna cosa más interesante. Yomo estaba preocupándose de más con eso de contratar a personas que no fueran ghoul, ellos eran capaz de pasar como humanos comunes y corrientes.

–Estas de mal humor –le dijo Yomo cuando ella tomo unas tazas de café que tenía que entregar.

–Estrés –dijo –lo de siempre.

Y salió sin esperar respuesta, entrego su orden sin ningún problema.

Miro a todos lados para Temblar levemente, había un olor que le llamaba la atención, tenían que ser solo cosas de su cabeza. Se giró a ver la cara de Yomo, lo conocía lo bastante bien para saber que estaba sorprendido y parecía ingenuo.

Él se percató de su mirada en él y le frunció el ceño.

– ¡Oye! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que?... –Yomo empezó, pero ella sabía como terminaría la frase así que lo interrumpió.

–Debes darle la bienvenida a los clientes –dijo apareciendo con otra sonrisa falsa.

Se quedó de piedra y la respiración le fallo, un chico estaba delante de ella y la miraba atentamente, su cabello era negro en algunas partes y blanco en otras y su cara.

Su cara era idéntica a la de Kaneki, de repente todos los buenos modales o estudiar si quiera se le olvidó de su mente.

–Por favor síganme –forzó su voz, nunca antes en la vida le había costado demasiado esfuerzo.

–Claro señorita –el chico sonrió cortésmente, era su voz.

Tenía que salir de ahí, si no, sus recuerdos del pasado llegarían mil veces más fuertes que de costumbre, se fue rápidamente a esconderse en la cocina para calmar sus nervios después de haberlos acomodado en su mesa.

No, no, repetía mentalmente, él no podía ser su Kaneki. Estaba diferente y parecía mucho más feliz de la última vez que lo vio hace casi tres años. Miro por la venta y observo que Yomo estaba sentado en su mesa, él también se percató del gran parecido, luego se levantó y camino en dirección a donde estaban sentados los tres chicos. Sintió una punzada de celos al ver a aquel chico tan parecido a Kaneki rodeado de otras personas, parecía tan cercano a ellos.

–Se lo que piensas –le dijo Yomo cuando entro –yo también lo hago, se parecen demasiado.

–Pero no parece acordarse –murmuro –es como si no supiera quienes somos, es como si Kaneki no existiera, además solo puede ser alguien que se parece a él.

–No sabemos que paso con él, no supimos y ni siquiera nos atrevimos a buscarlo, pero si el chico de aquí es Kaneki tuvo que pasar algo para que no nos recordara.

– ¿Qué pidieron? –dijo antes de que su cabeza explotara.

–Tres tazas de café –contesto con aparente seriedad.

Touka respiro profundamente y observo como Yomo preparaba el café, era la primera vez que hacia café para alguien más que no fueran ellos y Hinami, coloco las tres tazas y se preparó para su encuentro.

–Aquí tiene –volvió a sonreír –espero que les guste y siento hacerlos esperar.

–Gracias –dijo un chico que tenía un parche en el ojo –huele delicioso.

–Receta de la casa –contesto en un susurro –cualquier cosa avísenme.

Se marchó no sin antes mirar de reojo al chico, miraba profundamente el café como si fuera algo que tuviera que recordar eso solo la hiso atormentarse más. Se quedó callada y escuchaba atentamente la plática de los tres chicos, parecían diferentes.

–La nariz de Kagune de Sassan no es poca cosa. ¿Cierto? –se quedó muda de la impresión, ¿acaso eran Ghouls?

–Si esta sabroso –murmuro el que debía ser su Kaneki – ¿Eh?

Miro de nuevo la mesa donde estaban cuidando de no ser descubierta, el estaba llorando, no supo porque lo hacía pero no le importo, tomo un pañuelo y de nuevo se dirigió a la mesa.

–Sassan ¡Exageras! ¿Es un tipo de broma? –el que había hablado era el chico rubio.

–No sé qué me pasa –le tendió el pañuelo he intento que su mano no temblara, el chico lo tomo y comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas, se parecía tanto a Kaneki y tenía su esencia.

–Ah lo siento, realmente esta delicioso –le dijo después de unos segundos.

Como respuesta sonrió, sabía que su sonrisa era triste y era lo que sentía en el fondo en estos momentos

–Realmente gracias –respondió y se dio media vuelta.

Ese día no durmió, no paro de pensar. ¿Podría ser acaso que al fin lo habían encontrado?


	2. Chapter 2

–Su nombre es Sasaki Haise –le dijo Yomo –no es Kaneki.

–Tiene que ser el –gruño rápidamente – ¿no te diste cuenta del enorme parecido y el olor similar con Rize? Además escuche algo.

– ¿Los espiaste? –no presto atención al regaño.

–El chico rubio le dijo algo sobre una Kagune –esto lo susurro –no podemos negar la posibilidad.

–Tienes razón –el hombre suspiro –yo también me di cuenta de eso, pero tenemos que seguir con nuestras vidas.

Touka se quedó callada, Yomo se fue a atender a más clientes que estaban llegando al café, en definitiva ella no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, estaba segura que al fin Kaneki había vuelto de nuevo a Anteiku aunque ahora tenía un nuevo nombre: Re.

Algo le debió haber pasado para no recordarlos, tenía que investigar qué cosa.

– ¿Podrías llevar estos cafés haya? –ella asintió mecánicamente y fue en dirección a la mesa que le indico Yomo.

Solo paso un día y no dejaba de pensar en lo mismo, Yomo se había encargado de investigar acerca de él, Touka estaba segura de que el hombre estaba emocionado igual que ella, para ambos Kaneki fue una persona demasiado importante, al darse cuenta que lo habían perdido ambos tuvieron que vivir con sus recuerdos de su anterior vida.

Cambiaron sus nombres, pusieron una nueva cafetería, se alejaron del lugar donde habían pasado buenos momentos y tomaron una nueva identidad, ambos se suponía que eran hermanos.

Al principio esa vida la llevaba bien, pero con el tiempo le atormento saber que paso con todos sus amigos, ¿Dónde estaban? Hinami estaba en parte con ella y en parte no, no le había dicho nada sobre el encuentro con el que podía ser Kaneki, ahora su pequeña hermanita tenía 15 años y no era tan pequeña, tenía que aceptar que había crecido al igual que ella.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –un joven le pregunto su nombre, eso le hiso recordar cuando Hide el mejor amigo de Kaneki le había hecho la misma pregunta hace mucho tiempo.

–Touka –dijo robóticamente olvidando sus buenos modales –aquí tiene su café.

– ¿Crees que podríamos salir un día? –el chico era lindo, pero algo le impedía aceptar una cita con el, así que puso su mirada más fría y la sonrisa decayó.

–Lo siento, pero no tengo interés –lo dejo ahí sentado en la mesa completamente aturdido.

–Deberías salir –le dijo Yomo al pasar.

–No tengo interés –respondió bufando –los chicos solo buscan algo para divertirse, que mejor que una chica.

–Si sigues así acabaras sola.

–Mira quien habla –dijo cruzándose de brazos –mejor sigue trabajando.

Un brillo apareció en ambos, pero con ese brillo también vino la sorpresa, el mismo chico llamado Sasaki había entrado por la puerta, pero ahora estaba solo, miro en dirección a todos lados y luego se dirigió a la estantería.

–No hagas ninguna locura –Yomo le advirtió –él ahora es Sasaki.

–No tengo la intención de decir más de la cuenta –frunció el ceño –solo quiero acercarme.

–Está bien, ve.

–Gracias –paso entre las mesas y se colocó detrás de el, si antes había tenido dudas de que este chico no era Kaneki con esto descartaba la idea y se había convencido, observo como él estaba mirando los libros de Takutsuki, esa era la misma autora que siempre leía cuando trabajaban juntos.

Vaya, mejor recuerda sus gustos de lectura que a nosotros, pensó nostálgica.

–Por favor sea libre de elegir –dijo, él se asustó levemente y la miro sorprendido, le costó un poco terminar su frase –los libros.

–Ah, gracias –tenía que averiguar más de el, de su nueva vida.

–Lo acompaño a su mesa.

– ¿No es molestia?

–Claro que no –sonrió –para eso soy la mesara.

–Creo que tienes razón –ella lo guio hasta una mesa completamente vacia, se dio cuenta que Yomo los observaba detenidamente, el igual estaba interesado.

– ¿Qué le traigo? –pregunto amablemente.

–Lo mismo que ayer –contesto –su café es delicioso.

–Tiene mucha razón.

Fue de nuevo a la barra donde ya estaba Yomo con la taza de café.

–Tenía el presentimiento de que iba a pedir esto de nuevo –le dijo el hombre.

–Pues no te equivocaste –tomo el café y de nuevo se dirigió a la mesa, recordó como esos jóvenes lo llamaron profesor, ¿acaso trabajaba como profesor? Tal vez trabajaba en alguna universidad y salió a conversar con sus alumnos, eso era una posibilidad.

–Aquí esta –se lo tendió –Ellos lo llamaron profesor, ¿eres algún maestro de una escuela? –sabía que Kaneki entendería a que se refería.

–Ah no –el negó con la cabeza –yo no tengo que ver con nada sobre las escuelas.

– ¿Entones? –la curiosidad no la podía ocultar y estaba más ansiosa de lo normal.

–Soy un investigador Ghoul –le sonrió más de lo normal y un brillo se extendió por sus ojos –yo soy su mentor.

¿Kaneki mentor? ¿Investigador Ghoul? Parecía todo sacado de un sueño, pero estaba el mismo diciéndole eso. Este chico podía causarle muchas emociones y solo tenían un día de conocerse, bueno más bien dicho el conociéndola, asintió lo mejor que pudo.

–Eso es interesante –murmuro todavía el shock –pensó cualquier cosa menos eso.

–Pues eso es lo que soy –Kaneki encogió los hombros.

–Con su permiso –Touka tenía que salir de ahí

–Gracias de nuevo.

Miles de preguntas cruzaron por su cabeza, ¿El CCG le había hecho algo a Kaneki? ¿Qué es lo que había pasado en estos dos años con él? Todo era muy confuso para que pensara coherentemente, técnicamente Kaneki los estaba cazando y buscando, él era uno de ellos, de las palomas.

–Tenemos que investigar Touka –Yomo la miro fuertemente –hicimos mal en no hacer nada todo este tiempo.

–Es uno de ellos –susurro.

–Pero antes era uno de nosotros –respondió con una sonrisa muy poco común en el –traeremos a nuestro Kaneki Ken con nosotros de una forma u otra.

Entonces tuvo esperanza, al fin había valido algo de pena esperar por que alguno de sus amigos los encontrara en ese café, al fin uno había entrado por esa puerta y era Kaneki.

Vaya idiota, se dijo, es el primero en entrar aquí y ni siquiera nos recuerda, bueno tendremos que traerlo de vuelta.


	3. Chapter 3

¿Estaba loca? Probablemente ¿estaba siguiendo a Kaneki? Era cierto.

Pero todavía las dudas la acechaban y tenía que saber exactamente qué había pasado en estos años que no lo había visto, Yomo le había dado permiso de faltar, por suerte habían contratado a dos humanos para que los ayudaran, eran bastante agradables pero a veces podían llegar a ser irritables porque no sabían lo que significaba espacio personal.

– ¿necesita algo? –se asustó, rápidamente recupero la compostura.

–Estoy esperando a un amigo –dijo con una sonrisa, en frente de ella estaba un hombre de cabello blanco y de anteojos, su mirada era bastante calculadora y parecía sin expresión eso la hiso estremecerse pero lo reconocido, ¿Quién Ghoul no sabía acerca de aquel hombre?

–Podría pensar que usted es la pareja de alguna de nuestros investigadores.

–No tengo nada que ver con la CCG –ella negó con la cabeza lo más tranquila que pudo –mi amigo trabaja cerca de aquí y creo que no tardara en venir.

–Tiene razón –él no se despidió simplemente camino en dirección al gran edificio, no suspiro o mostro signo de debilidad hasta que él se fue.

Ese era Arima, el mayor investigador Ghoul que alguna vez había existido, tenía entendido que ningún Ghoul había logrado herido ni siquiera el Búho. Eso le dolió, recordó a su anterior jefe y luego a su hija, esa hija que había tenido y que también era mitad humano y Ghoul.

– ¿Señorita? –no se había dado cuenta que se había quedado parada a la vista de todos, en frente de ella estaba Kaneki y parecía sorprendido de verla ahí, no se había dado cuenta que el ya había salido del edificio.

–Hola –ella sacudió levemente la cabeza –no me había dado cuenta de que me quede parada aquí.

–No se preocupe –él sonrió y le recordó al antiguo Kaneki, al primero que había conocido –solo que estoy sorprendido de que este aquí, ¿busca a alguien?

–Una amiga –respondió –eres la segunda persona que me encuentro.

– ¿estaba hablando con Arima? –le pregunto, entonces ella frunció el ceño pero lo oculto rápidamente.

–Solo fueron unos segundos –encogió los hombros –por favor tutéame.

–Oh claro –él se sorprendió más –creí verlos hablar.

– ¿Son conocidos? –tenía que saciar sus preguntas.

–Mejor vayamos a algún lugar a hablar –dijo Kaneki –es mejor a que estemos aquí en la orilla de la calle.

– ¿No tienes algo que hacer? Digo con tus aprendices.

–Entrenare después con ellos –el ladeo la cabeza e hiso una leve reverencia –pasa tú primero.

–Gracias –este nuevo Kaneki era una combinación extraña, era como el primero que había conocido pero a la vez fuerte y bastante seguro de sus ideales, por lo poco que hablaron el en verdad le gustaba su trabajo como investigador y eso le dolía, le dolía pensar que el haya olvidado quien lo había apoyado al principio.

Llegaron a un café cercano y se sentaron, los dos ordenaron café, decidió tomar la iniciativa.

–No respondiste mi pregunta sobre la relación de ti y de ese investigador Ghoul.

–Te contare un secreto –el sonaba tranquilo –no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, lo único que está en mente son estos dos últimos años.

–Debe ser malo no recordar –mantuvo su control, todavía odiaba no saber lo suficiente.

–No tanto –el sonaba seguro pero ella no pudo evitar escuchar en sonido de preocupación en su voz, eso la calmo –cuando desperté Arima se convirtió como en mi familia, junto con Akira.

– ¿Investigadores? –ahora entendía un poco, lo más probable era que Kaneki les hubiera parecido demasiado interesante por eso de ser mitad Ghoul y ellos se aprovecharon y se encargaron de borrar su memoria, apretó los puños debajo de la mesa.

–Los dos –el asintió y tomo un poco de su café –actualmente soy investigador ghoul de primera clase y tengo bajo mi mando a unos chicos bastante peculiares.

– ¿De qué modo?

–Veo que tienes muchas preguntas –él se rio –bien, ellos tienen Kagunes como cualquier ghoul.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, había escuchado que los de la CCD habían intentado hacer eso, pero una cosa era que lo hubieran logrado, ahora entendía el porqué de que necesitaran a Kaneki, era porque necesitaban a alguien que los entrenara de un modo perfecto.

– ¿Sorprendida?

–Un poco –admitió –nunca creí que eso pudiera pasar, ¿tú tienes una igual?

–Si –él se removió incomodo, parecía que no le gustaba hablar mucho de si mismo –pero no te preocupes no hago daño, además de que no suelo utilizarlo, prefiero mi quinque.

– ¿Tienes una? –estaba claro que le habían lavado el cerebro a Kaneki, el parecía estar feliz con esta nueva vida y ahora mientras lo veía así no pudo evitar ser egoísta, quería que volviera aquel chico que había encontrado primero, si era necesario a la CCG se lo arrebataría.

–Fue un regalo de Arima –se tensó pero lo disimulo con una sonrisa.

–Veo que te llevas muy bien con él.

–Ahora que no recuerdo nada él se convirtió como mi papá y Akira como mi mamá –él sonrió débilmente, sus ojos parecían distantes –ellos me ayudaron mucho, además de que yo estoy aquí para superar a Arima, aunque lo dudo. Solo espero que alguno de mis alumnos lo haga.

–De seguro lo harás –ella sonrió, ahora entendía un poco más –debes ser muy bueno, para que la CCG tenga tantas expectativas para que llegues al nivel de un investigador como Arima.

–Él es muy bueno –Kaneki se rio nerviosamente –todo lo que se y recuerdo es gracias a él, aprendí tantas cosas y le tengo mucho aprecio.

–Deberías –ella se levantó y tomo el ultimo sorbo de su café –me tengo que ir, pero puedes ir cuando quieras al café para que hablemos más.

– ¿Amigos? –Kaneki le tendió la mano.

Ella lo miro fijamente y luego sonrió de verdad, sujeto con firmeza su mano y esto era solo el comienzo para recuperarlo.

–Claro, pero ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre –era claro que ya sabía el nombre que la tenia, pero sería raro que de la nada comenzara a decirlo.

–Haise Sasaki –respondió –luego pasare a tomar un café con ustedes, tienen muy buena mano para hacerlo.

–En realidad es Yomo, mi hermano –ella asintió –pero cuando vayas ten por seguro que habrá un buen café para ti.

–Gracias por todo –él se iba a ir pero volteo de nuevo avergonzado –ni siquiera se tu nombre.

–Touka –ella no dijo su apellido, entonces vio que muchos sentimientos cruzaban por la cara de Kaneki y luego que el la observaba intentando encontrar algo familiar, por lo visto sus recuerdos seguían ahí en alguna parte de su cabeza y si es así podrían encargarse de que estos se liberaran más rápidos.

–Bonito nombre –el pareció reaccionar –nos vemos.

Se alejó dejándola sola, vio que él puso unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa, bufo levemente antes de pagar con el dinero que le había dejado para después irse.

Ahora que había hablado con él se dio cuenta que el porqué de que no tuviera sus recuerdo era porque la CCG probablemente quería tenerlo como un arma, siempre dependían de ese investigador llamado Arima y necesitaban a alguien capaz que fuera capaz de superarlo y quien mejor que Kaneki.

Antes ese chico era bastante débil pero podía deducir que por lo que había pasado antes de que desapareciera y ahora como investigador era demasiado fuerte, estaba segura de que la superaba a ella y posiblemente a Yomo en especial si su maestro había sido Arima.

Ahora que lo pensaba no estaba segura como reaccionaria Yomo al enterarse de todo esto, había descubierto una parte del pasado de él, al fin de cuentas tenían que fingir que eran hermanos y ella pensaba que sería algo desagradable para el enterarse que Kaneki consideraba a su padre a Arima aquel hombre que había matado a su hermana.

– ¿Te pasa algo? –Yomo la inspecciono con la mirada, ella bufo y se sentó en la mesa, no había muchos clientes.

–Me topé con Kaneki –respondió, pero eso era algo obvio –ya sé porque esta con la CCG.

–Hola Touka –Fey la chica nueva le sonrió animadamente y ella asintió –que bueno que ya estás de regreso.

–Corre o los clientes se enojaran –intento sonar paciente Yomo –recuerda que ahora solo estas tú.

–A sus órdenes jefa –ella hiso un saludo militar y se rio mientras entraba a la cocina por su orden, los dos la miraron algo exasperados mientras desaparecía, después Yomo fijo sus ojos en ella.

– ¿Bien?

–Parece que lo quieren como arma –dijo lentamente –digo, Kaneki es mitad humano y eso –no quería decir Ghoul –entonces debieron haberlo encontrado demasiado fuerte, si recordamos era muy fuerte hace tiempo, en especial ahora.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Parece ser que Arima fue su maestro –noto que Yomo se tensó un poco, ella no lo culpaba –tengo la teoría de que la CCG le quito la memoria para que lo pudieran manejar a su antojo, Kaneki me dijo que ha sido entrenado especialmente para superar a Arima o crear a alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo.

–No quieren depender más de ese investigador –Yomo asintió –entiendo eso un poco, así que usaron a Kaneki como eso, la pregunta ahora es porque. No dudo que haya sido porque él es en parte humano, pero debió haber algo.

– ¿Algo como qué? –Touka tenía curiosidad, Fey salió tarareando una canción y con una bandeja de café y panquecitos, esa chica era rara pero en cierto modo era con una de las únicas personas que había tratado más y que no eran clientes.

–Recuerda que la vez del ataque a Anteiku Kaneki estuvo ahí, después no supimos nada mas –ella asintió y entones Yomo suspiro antes de seguir –puede ser que se haya enfrentado a Arima o a alguien de clase especial.

– ¿Eso es muy importante? –seguía sin entender demasiado.

–Recuerda que Kaneki había sido considerado un Ghoul de clase SS, así que mi teoría es que la razón por la que lo encontraron interesante fue porque se enfrentó a Arima –él se quedó callado unos segundos –él es el único que creo está mucho más arriba de Kaneki.

–Kaneki debió haber sido derrotado –pero entonces porque no lo mataron, se dijo Touka, eso hubiera sido mucho más probable.

–Exacto –el sonrió de lado –pero eso no quiere decir que Arima no tuvo algún daño, recuerda los periódicos que aparecieron un día después.

–El llego bastante retrasado –recordó lo que había leído hace bastante tiempo y después abrió los ojos comprendiendo la teoría de Yomo –los periodistas le preguntaron de donde se había hecho una herida en la mejilla, ¿Crees que Kaneki fue capaz de herirlo?

–Esa es la razón por la que la CCG o más bien dicho Arima lo dejo con vida –Yomo explico lentamente –pienso que, como ha sido la única persona que ha podido herir si quiera un poco a Arima lo vieron como una posible arma y es por eso que lo dejaron convivir con humanos para entrenarlo, además por lo que dices el también está formando a nuevas personas que superen a Arima.

–Personas con Kagunes –ella susurro –los dos chicos que venían con el poseen una, creo que también hay otros dos, si nos lo pensamos quieren crear una nueva generación de investigadores Ghoul.

–O algo peor –respondió Yomo –te encargo la tienda Touka, iré a hacer unas cuantas cosas.

–Claro, Ve.

En cualquier otro caso se quejaría y se iría de la tienda, pero ahora sabía que Yomo quería investigar y saber más sobre lo que estaban pasando en realidad y los motivos por los que quisieran a Kaneki, además estaba el problema de que presentía que no era la única que sabia ya acerca de la verdadera identidad de Haise Sasaki, de seguro también había más personas que estaban buscando su muerte, Kaneki había cometido muchos errores en el pasado y Touka quería ayudarlo para que los reparara.


	4. Chapter 4

Había recibido una llamada de Yomo, no era normal que le marcara en plena madrugada, lo que si le llamaba la atención es que colgó inmediatamente, intento volver a marcar su número pero no respondió, algo raro pasaba, se vistió rápidamente y tomo su máscara de conejo, hace años que no se la ponía y no quería volver a hacerlo, por ahora.

Rastreo el número y se dio cuenta que era en una parte algo alejada del local, aun así camino por las calles para encontrarlo, estaba preocupada por él,

Solo faltaban dos cuadras para que pudiera llegar, entonces sintió como una mano le cubría la boca y como la sujetaban, no la tendrían tan fácil. Podría ser que ya no era la misma Ghoul fuerte de siempre pero podía luchar, pateo hacia atrás a su atacante y luego hiso una llave con la mano que la sostenía.

– ¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto furiosa, toda preocupación la había abandonado.

–Lo siento –la voz le sonó parecida, entonces sintió como de el provenía un kagune y lo clavaba en su brazo, gimió y soltó su agarre.

– ¿Qué demonios te pasa? –Grito – ¿Fue una trampa?

–Oh no –el hombre negó con la cabeza –pero necesito que el amo Tsukiyama vuelva a ser el mismo de antes.

– ¿Qué? –conque ese tipo estaba vivo, al parecer su olfato había empeorado, el problema es para que la querían a ella, era cierto que en algún momento ese sujeto la acoso, pero eso era pasado.

–Me tomo mucho tiempo tomar esta decisión porque no quería que él se volviera a obsesionar pero viendo como las cosas se están poniendo, necesito de usted.

–Vete a la mierda –escupió enojada y lo pateo, pero el la esquivo, entonces con su kagune le atravesó el otro brazo y luego la golpeo en la cabeza, eso fue lo último que recordaba.

* * *

Estaban trabajando en el caso cascanueces, y para el eso era lo menos preocupante, no quería que Mutsuki se arriesgara demasiado, era por eso que tenía que entrenarla lo más que pudiera, lo único bueno es que también Suzuya iría con ella, eso tenía que ser bueno porque no dudaba de las capacidades de el cómo investigador Ghoul, además de que era una clase especial.

– ¿Te pasa algo? –le pregunto Akira, el negó rápidamente con la cabeza y sonrió.

–Todo esto de la misión es algo grande –respondió –además quiero que ellos estén preparados.

–Lo conseguirás –ella asintió –ahora ve a descansar que la reunión fue muy aburrida.

–Eso dices siempre –sonrió –pero tienes razón, antes tendré que entrenar un poco con ellos.

–Has lo que quieras –ella bostezo –nos vemos.

– ¿Un abrazo?

–No –Akira se marchó dejándolo en el pasillo.

Le parecía divertido decirle eso del abrazo, tal vez algún día ella diría que si, por ahora se conformaba con el no. Camino por las calles pacientemente, en verdad era tarde y no supo de donde saco eso de entrenar a estas horas de la noche, de seguro que cuando llegara todos estarían dormidos y sería muy descortés de su parte despertarlos.

Recordó la plática que había tenido con Touka, esa chica del café, por alguna razón le había inspirado confianza, era una extraña razón o tal vez era algo que su cabeza le pedía gritos, muchas cosas se habían removido al entrar a ese café llamado Re. Además de que todavía no podía entender del todo porque había llorado la primera vez que fue, eran muchas cosas en su mente para solo una noche o más bien dicho una madrugada.

Se hiso aun lado rápidamente, luego escucho un golpe en el piso, le habían arrojado algo que si no fuera por sus reflejos le habría quebrado la cabeza, se inclinó para tomarlo.

Era una prenda de mujer y entonces un olor familias llego a su nariz, estaba amarrado en una piedra y en esta también había una nota, la leyó.

_"Haise Kaneki tenemos a una de tus amigas, si quieres volver a verla ven a esta dirección, no pasara de esta noche"_

El recuerdo le llego de golpe, era obvio que ese era el olor de Touka, ¿la habían secuestrado? ¿Quiénes era? Pero lo más importante ¿Por qué le enviaban la nota a el? Apenas la conocía hace poco pero entre todo eso a el le llego la nota, entonces unió las pistas, de seguro era algún Ghoul.

Apretó los puños levemente y entonces camino a la dirección que le habían dado, estaba seguro que solo era algún Ghoul que se quería hacer el interesante y que creía que podía derrotarlo, él sabía muy bien lo poderoso que era, pero también que no estaba al nivel de Arima, desde que había despertado en aquel hospital le dijeron claramente que tenía que superarlo o forjar a alguien más poderoso que él, estaba agradecido porque recibió una nueva familia y una nueva forma de vivir que estaba seguro no había tenido.

Los recuerdos que había tenido en el pasado todavía le atormentaban, en especial esa voz, la voz que siempre lo quería seducir para que usara su poder.

–Llegaste muy pronto –un hombre estaba parado en la puerta, se detuvo y lo evaluó.

Tenía puesta una máscara que le cubría la mitad del rostro, su forma de vestir era bastante extravagante.

– ¿Touka donde esta? –Pregunto – ¿Fuiste tú quien me envió la nota?

–Obvio que si –el hombre suspiro –odio tener que hacer esto, pero es la única salida que encuentro.

–Por favor entrégamela –el Ghoul enarco una ceja impresionado.

– ¿Le estas pidiendo aun Ghoul las cosas por favor?

–Siempre se hay que tener modales –respondió rápidamente encogiendo los hombros.

–Está adentro –el abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que el entrara primero.

Lo hizo, tal vez era idiota, solo que tenía el presentimiento de que este ghoul por ahora era inofensivo, la vio en una silla amarrada e inconsciente, se acercó rápidamente preocupado y vio que tenía manchas de sangre en ambos brazos y había rasgaduras en su ropa.

–Eso fue algo inofensivo –el chico se rio levemente –ella es alguien muy fuerte a pesar de que no se pueda defender como se debe y haya dejado de lado su entrenamiento.

– ¿A qué se refiere?

–Es hora del que amo venga.

¿Amo? Eso lo aturdió levemente, había algo más, alguna situación mucho más importante que matar a un investigador por lo que había actuado aquel chico, pero no estaba seguro que era ese algo.

Las luces se apagaron y solo una lo alumbro a el y a Touka, se cubrió los ojos porque lo lastimaron, entonces escucho la voz de una mujer por micrófono.

–Bienvenidos a este lugar –grito alegre –solo queremos que se queden para que alguien los pueda ver.

– ¿Qué demonios? –Touka se estaba despertando.

– ¿Estas bien? –le pregunto rápidamente acercándose.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –la chica estaba moviéndose y tenía los ojos abiertos y observo donde estaban –maldito Tsukiyama.

– ¿Quién es? –pregunto curioso, ahora le llamaba la atención ese nombre.

–Es el –grito de nuevo la mujer y entonces se giraron en dirección a las escaleras, ahí enfrente estaba parado un hombre que solo podía distinguir su silueta, Sasaki miro fijamente y parecía que aquel tipo hacia lo mismo con él.

–Desátame, ¡Ahora! –Touka grito y lo fulmino con la mirada, entonces saco una navaja que siempre llevaba en casos de emergencia y corto los lazos.

– ¿Estas bien? –le volvió a preguntar, entonces hubo otro grito pero este venia de las escaleras.

– ¡Ese olor! Tan exquisito –al escuchar algo se removió entre su cerebro –parece que después de tanto castigo al fin hay un tesoro esperando por mí.

– ¿Quién eres? –grito Sasaki frunciendo el ceño y olvidando su amabilidad.

–Todo en ti es tan perfecto y delicioso –no podía ver bien su cara y ni siquiera distinguía algo más que su silueta, entonces Touka lo sujeto de la manga.

–Tenemos que irnos.

– ¿Puedes? –ella lo golpeo levemente en el hombro.

–Soy mucho más fuerte de lo que aparento –entonces el asintió.

Antes de que alguien reaccionara lanzo la navaja en dirección al hombre, después tomo de la mano a Touka y la jalo con él, de un tiro empujo la puerta y se lanzó a correr por las calles, escucho un grito que provenía de la casa.

–Esperaba que al menos me avisaras –se escuchaba que Touka estaba agitada, entonces se detuvo y la cargo –te dije…

–Deja de ser testaruda –la regaño y siguió corriendo, ahora no era momento de atacar y menos si estaba con un humano presente, era bastante difícil defender a las personas normales si estaban siendo atacadas, en especial porque los ghouls podían tomarlos como rehenes o aprovechar cualquier distracción para atacarlos.

– ¿Qué paso? –pregunto con la respiración normal, él no se cansaba tan fácilmente.

–Mi hermano –respondió ella –me tendieron una trampa acerca de él.

–Lo mejor es que te lleve a tu casa –él se detuvo levemente –¿Dónde vives?

–En el café –respondió –pero yo puedo sola.

–Acabas de ser atacada por un Ghoul, es lo menos que puedo hacer –el encogió los hombros, se quedaron callados en todo el camino, Touka ahora estaba caminando a lado de él y parecía que nadie los seguía, eso estaba bien por Sasaki que quería evitar gastar energía.

–Gracias –ella sonó brusca –por ir ahí, aunque dudo que me hubieran hecho daño.

– ¿Por qué?

–Creo que te querían a ti –ella encogió los hombros –es obvio por todo lo que hicieron, era como si solamente querían que ese hombre te volviera a ver.

– ¿volviera a ver? –Pregunto –además tú lo llamaste de un modo.

–Pensé que era un ex amigo de la secundaria y me estaba jugando una broma –dijo Touka tranquilamente pero no le creyó nada, podía ser muy buena actriz pero a él no lo engañaba –no tiene nada de malo que use ese de "Volviera"

–Todo esto es raro –él se rasco la cabeza, ya habían llegado al café –tendré que reportar esto en la CCG.

–No quiero entrevistas –ella se había puesto levemente gruñona –odio que me presionen.

–Hare que solo hables conmigo y con Akira –él sonrió débilmente –nos vemos pronto, cúrate esas heridas.

–Ya se debieron haber curado –ella murmuro y entro sin mirar atrás.

Solo en ese momento cuando nadie estaba con él se dio cuenta en todo lo que había pasado, por lo visto aquel hombre lo reconoció y se puso loco con su olor, además parecía ser como si Touka le ocultara algo, en definitiva tenía que investigar más a aquella chica, su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, sentía que miles de pedazos de su pasado lo golpeaban fuertemente pero algo impedía que esa barrera se quitara.

Suspiro rendido y tomo de nuevo el camino para su casa, quería descansar un poco después de esa noche bastante agitada.


	5. Chapter 5

– ¿Entonces solo se llevaron a la chica? –Akira fruncía el ceño mientras comía, Haise no podía entender como esa mujer podía comer tanto picante y no reaccionar ante eso.

–Eso es lo extraño –dijo el –por alguna razón pensaron que entre ella y yo había una conexión que la usaron para llevarme hasta ese lugar.

– ¿Acaso la hay? –ella enarco una ceja.

–Solo la conozco porque es mesera de una café al que fui –ella seguía enarcado una ceja y eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso, ella siempre conseguía sacarle la verdad de una u otra forma, es por eso que la sentía como su madre.

–Haise tienes 22 años –eso él ya lo sabía, no era información relevante –además eres soltero y no habría problema si empiezas una relación.

–Que no Akira –exclamo ahora sonrojado –solo fui porque reconocí el olor y no pensaba dejar que hicieran daño a algún civil.

–Como tú digas –ella siguió comiendo.

Estaba seguro que no le creía, pero él no podía decir que le gustara Touka, le parecía bonita y fuerte, pero había una gran diferencia entre atracción y querer. Además el ni siquiera estaba seguro de quien era el mismo, era cierto que los recuerdos de su pasado todavía lo atormentaban pero nunca lo diría en voz alta, no quiera preocupar a nadie y menos a la CCG, que lo había acogido e ignorado por completo que él era mitad ghoul, les estaba agradecido en cierto modo.

Además no quería que Touka cargara con sus contantes problemas mentales.

– ¿Qué tal con tus subordinados? –Akira le saco el tema –me entere de que Urie se sometió a una operación.

–Ya estará de regreso, dentro de unos días –el suspiro –pero como ha abierto más de sus casillas tiene que pasar por la fase de control, ahora mismo cualquier cosa puede alterarlo.

–Tu no le diste autorización –tuvo que asentir.

–Sabía que era muy riesgozo que él lo hiciera –dijo –además la misión del cascanueces y la subasta será dentro de poco y necesitamos a todos los que podamos para poder triunfar.

–No tengas poca fe en el Sasaki –ella le dio un leve golpe en el hombro –estoy segura que los lograras controlar.

– ¿Eso crees?

–No me hagas volver a repetirlo –amenazo –tengo que ir a una reunión urgente, todavía faltan algunos ajustes al plan para informar a todos los demás.

–Claro ve –él sonrió y extendió los brazos –¿No me merezco uno?

–No –ella se fue del restaurant.

Tuvo que terminar su café solo, había dejado a los demás entrenando por su cuenta, si quería que ellos desarrollaran sus kagunes de manera perfecta tenía que entrenar más con ellos y mostrarles más cosas. Tenía miedo de llegar a eso, la voz que siempre tenía en su interior cada vez que se sentía débil lo trastornaba y hasta el mismo creía que lo convertía en una persona distinta.

– ¿Puedo sentarme? –se estremeció levemente al escuchar esa voz, se giró a mirar a un lado suyo y se encontró con un hombre alto y de cabello morado, lo miraba de una manera extraña y le inspiraba desconfianza, parecía un par de años mayor que él.

–Claro –se hiso aun lado –de hecho pronto termino lo que estoy tomando.

–Ya veo –él se le acerco demasiado e instantáneamente Sasaki se alejó.

–Lo siento –se levantó rápidamente –me tengo que retirar.

– ¿Por qué tan pronto? –él dijo una palabra que no entendió, probablemente era otro idioma que Sasaki no entendía.

–Entrenamiento –sonrió de lado –tengo que ir con mis alumnos.

– ¿Puedo saber que alumnos? –el hombre sonrió e hiso un gesto despreocupado.

–Soy investigador ghoul –respondió lentamente, él no le daba tanta confianza para soltar esto como lo había hecho con Touka –y estoy a cargo de un escuadrón.

–Eso es emocionante –se rio fuertemente, Haise sacudió la cabeza, era como si ya hubiera escuchado esa risa.

–Tienes razón –asintió –fue un gusto, le tengo que ir.

–Al menos dime tu nombre –él le sonrió y jugueteo con algunos palillos que había sobre la mesa.

–Haise Sasaki –suspiro.

No espero respuesta y fue en dirección al mostrador a pagar, quería mantener la distancia con aquel hombre, pero sentía como lo miraba con insistencia, era como si buscara algo en él, no entendía porque lo hacía, de hecho estas últimas semanas habían sido de lo peor, estaba lo de torso, serpiente, cascanueces y la subasta, era mucho para su cabeza, pero aun así tenía que ponerse a trabajar, no podía dejar que lastimaran a los que quería, para eso tenía que hacerse más fuerte.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la CCG, iba a informar el asunto que había ocurrido el día de ayer, esperaba que solo le asignaran este caso a él, al fin y al cabo Sasaki era a que habían atacado en primer lugar, junto a Touka.

Hiso una denuncia, por suerte se le asignó el caso, así que tendría que ir más tarde a entrevistar a Touka y a su hermano, por lo pronto quería dejar de lado a su equipo, ya estaban bastante preocupados por lo de cascanueces que no quería estresarlos.

–Hola Sasaki –lo saludo Mitsuki, él sonrió animadamente.

– ¿Vienes a entrenar con Juuzuo? –le pregunto a él, sabía que tenía que entrenar de mas, tenía que estar preparado por cualquier inconveniente que pasara durante la misión, por ahora lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar que entrenara con Juuzuo, ambos tenían una debilidad por las navajas.

–Si –Mitsuki asintió –todavía no puedo manejar con total libertad las navajas como lo hace el, pero de seguro lo conseguiré.

–Te creo –Sasaki encogió los hombros –nos vemos en la casa, hoy si habrá entrenamiento.

– ¿Es cierto lo de la noche?

– ¿Qué te contaron? –respondió, él quería saber cómo se había enterado.

–Solo que habías sido atacado por un Ghoul de una forma extraña, todo por salvar a una chica.

–Por suerte solo era un intento de ghoul –el comentario era un poco cruel viniendo de el –no pasó nada grabe.

–Me refiero a la chica –él le sonrió –¿Acaso es tu novia?

–Para nada –con las manos negó energéticamente –es la chica del café Re.

– ¿En serio? –Mitsuki parecía sorprendido.

–Hemos estado hablando –respondió –es una persona que me cae bien, aunque a veces parece ser amable y otras cruel.

–No tiene apariencia de cruel.

–Creo que solo es su fachada para los clientes –encogió los hombros –tendré lista la cena, después entrenaremos, tienes que estar preparado por cualquier cosa.

–Entiendo, hasta luego Sasaki.

Los dos se despidieron, Sasaki comenzó a caminar, hoy iría a visitar a Touka, quería saber cómo había estado y saber sobre su hermano. Ahora que lo pensaba ellos no se parecían demasiado, pero él no podía quejarse, tenía el cabello negro y blanco y eso era algo raro.

* * *

Estaba durmiendo cómodamente, después de la noche que había tenido necesitaba dormir horas de más, la herida que le habían hecho en el brazo estaba prácticamente curada.

Seguía algo sorprendida por la agilidad de Kaneki, antes de que ella se diera cuenta le había lanzado unas navajas a Tsukiyama hiriéndolo, para luego tomarla del brazo, tirar la puerta y salir huyendo, por si fuera poco luego la cargo todo el camino y ni siquiera se notaba cansado, ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado, era más fuerte, ágil y poderoso, ella quería ver al chico gentil de hace unos cuantos años.

–Touka te buscan –bostezo y miro a Yomo –apresúrate.

–Quien quiera que sea no estoy –respondió cubriéndose con las cobijas.

–Es Kaneki –eso atrajo su atención –esta abajo esperándote, pero si quieres.

–Bajo ahora mismo –se levantó rápidamente, noto la sonrisa disimulada de Yomo, eso hiso que frunciera los labios levemente –vamos Yomo, no me digas que soy la única que quiere ver a Kaneki, él se había convertido en alguien cercano para ti.

–Tu eres la que estas a la defensiva –señalo el con tranquilidad –además ya sabes lo que pienso sobre Kaneki y sobre este nuevo.

– ¿Nuevo? –estaba apurada buscando sus pantuflas.

–Touka este Kaneki es diferente –contesto –puedo darme cuenta que tiene unos ideales más firmes, es fuerte y puedo decir que algo de su anterior yo, tanto el de cabello blanco como el de cabello negro desapareció. Parece ser una combinación de sus dos personalidades.

– ¿Por qué llegas tan rápido a esas conclusiones?

–Porque soy observador –le dijo el divertido –apresúrate, yo le digo que te espere.

Ella no dijo nada, pero sabía que era cierto, este nuevo Kaneki era una nueva, versión. Se rio débilmente, a este chico sí que le gustaba tener personalidades múltiples, de hecho él se tomaba en serio lo de probar cosas diferentes.

Bajo a la sala con una bata de conejos, esos animales le gustaban demasiado y le recordaban en cierto modo a Ayato, un hermano al que consideraba ya perdido.

–Sasaki –dijo en tono de saludo, él tenía una gabardina blanca sobre su traje, aun no podía hacerse a la idea de que él era un investigador.

–Creo que llegue en mal momento –le respondió el amablemente mirando su pijama –solo venía a ver si te encontrabas bien.

–Ya te dije que era alguien fuerte.

– ¿Siempre eres así?

– ¿Qué?

–Pareces ser alguien diferente para los clientes, pero cuando alguien de verdad te llega a conocer actúas de esa forma.

– ¿Eso es malo?

–No –el sonrió –en realidad me gusta, los pequeños detalles son los que hacen especial a las personas.

–No sabía que tuvieras ese lado filosófico.

–Nos conocemos de un día Touka –el comentario le dolió, pero Ken Kaneki no existía todavía, estaba en frente de Haise Sasaki, así que no se podía quejar demasiado.

–Vale –ella se sentó –entonces, ¿Qué tal tu día?

–Normal –Sasaki encogió los hombros –tendremos pronto una misión de alto grado que será de gran importancia.

– ¿Tus alumnos estarán?

–Todavía no estoy seguro –el suspiro –pero estoy preocupados por todos ellos, a cada uno le tengo aprecio, en realidad no quiero perderlos, tal vez suene egoísta, pero hare lo que sea para defenderlos.

Lo miro mordiéndose el labio, eso era lo que haría su Kaneki, simplemente había cosas que nadie cambiaria de él, Touka lo miro un poco más y miro determinación en sus ojos.

–Es noble –murmuro y se aclaró la garganta –pero creo que solo lo deberías hacer si ellos en verdad están en peligro, lo máximo que puedes hacer ahora es entrenarlos y hacerlos fuertes.

–Sé que ellos algún día me superara –Sasaki sonrió de lado –hasta que ese día ocurra me encargare de uno de cada uno de ellos.

– ¿Puedo ayudarte? –lo soltó sin pensar, ¡mierda! Maldijo mentalmente.

–Touka eso sería imposible –en negó con la cabeza, pero noto que estaba sorprendido por la repentina pregunta –todos estamos entrenados, cada uno de ellos salió de la academia y poseen Kagunes.

–Calla –ella alzo la mano levemente molesta –pelea conmigo.

–Pero…

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y le dio una patada, ella seguía conservando su velocidad. Sasaki la evito y también se levantó, Touka no pudo evitar recordar todas las veces que entrenaron juntos y cada paliza que le propino.

–Podríamos romper algunas cosas –Sasaki sonaba preocupado, entonces elle le lanzo otro ataque.

–Mi hermano se encargara de todo.

–Tú lo pediste.

Kaneki/Sasaki se abalanzo y dio una patada que evito por poco, después el lanzo un puño que iba directamente a su brazo lastimado.

Lo evito y termino rompiendo un jarrón, Touka lo golpeo en la cara pero este detuvo su ataque y sujeto su mano con fuerza, ella dio una patada en su pierna haciendo que este la soltara.

Sonrió un poco antes de darle un codazo. Pensaba que ya tenía la victoria asegurada, pero el dio una patada derribándola, cayó al suelo y luego sintió como el sujetaba sus dos manos detrás de su espalda, Sasaki le puso un pie sobre las piernas para que no pudiera lanzar una patada.

Era en verdad cierto, este chico era alguien más fuerte, hasta superaba su velocidad.

–Debo admitir que eres buena –Sasaki la soltó y se levantó, su gabardina blanca estaba como si no hubiera peleado –tal vez puedes ayudarles a mis alumnos en su combate cuerpo a cuerpo, son realmente un asco.

–Hace algunos años –comento mientras se levanta –yo misma fui maestra de un chico que daba pena para eso del combate, lo aplaste miles de veces.

–Pobre de el –Kaneki miro en dirección a otro lado pensativo, ella lo miraba intensamente esperando que esa información le resultara conocida

–Tienes razón –Touka encogió los hombros – ¿Entonces qué? ¿Te ayudare?

–Hoy a las cuatro –él le tendió una tarjeta –todos en la casa son hombres, a excepción de Saiko.

– ¿Saiko? –no sabía porque tenía una leve molestia.

–Es una de mis alumnas –él sonrió de lado, su cabello estaba revuelto y se dio cuenta de que la regeneración seguía funcionado rápido en el.

–Te veo a las cuatro –ella asintió -dile a tus alumnos que no tendré compasión.

–Yo tampoco la tengo con ellos –Sasaki le respondió –por cierto yo me encargare del caso, creo que dentro de poco sabremos quién te ataco.

–No tienes que decírmelo, confía en ti –había estado investigando sobre él, sabía que había obtenido premios por luchar contra ghouls bastantes fuertes, además de que tenía bastante fama por resolver casos en poco tiempo y por si fuera poco había subido en tan solo dos años a un investigador de primer nivel, no podía entender como no se había enterado nunca de el hasta ahora.

–Por cierto, ¿tu hermano donde estaba? –le pregunto.

–El muy estúpido perdió su celular y salió de fiesta sin avisarme –bufo, eso era una total mentira, Yomo no era de fiestas –tranquilo, yo misma me encargue de darle su merecido.

–Ok –él se despidió de la mano y se fue tranquilamente.

Ella se quedó mirando todo el desastre que habían hecho, se estaba acercando cada vez más a su propósito, ahora solo tenía que mantener la calma y ser precavida, si alguien se enteraba que ella era una ghoul tendría problemas.

–Veo que no solo hablaron –Yomo estaba tan tranquilo como siempre.

–Luchamos –ella estaba recogiendo el jarrón roto –el es mucho mas fuerte y rápido, no es el mismo que hace cuatro años.

–Touka este chico ya no es Kaneki, ahora también es Haise Sasaki.

–Lo se –suspiro –pero quiero que al menos el pueda recuperar sus recuerdos, después el sabrá si seguirá con lo mismo o se unirá a nosotros.

–Yo también quiero saber cuál será su respuesta.

–Me reuniré hoy a las cuatro en su casa para entrenar a sus alumnos.

– ¿No será peligroso?

–No lo dejare escapar tan rápido –respondió algo cortante –Kaneki volvió por algo a nuestras vidas, no puedo simplemente no hacer nada.

–Que no te descubra nadie.

Ella asintió y termino de recoger todo, parecía que todos los fantasmas del pasado estaban persiguiendo a Kaneki o mas bien dicho a Sasaki, ahora no solo estaban Yomo y Touka, ese maldito de Tsukiyama también se había dado cuenta de que Kaneki estaba vivo o al menos el ya había encontrado una nueva obsesión.

Más tarde iría a hablar con él, por ahora se prepararía para un entrenamiento especial.


	6. Chapter 6

No sabía por qué había aceptado, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, Touka iba a ir a su casa y entrenar, la verdad era que la chica era bastante rápida, pero aun así le faltaba un poco más de fuerza y coordinación en las piernas, con los brazos era extrema, él se fijaba siempre en esos pequeños detalles, desde que Arima lo entreno siempre tenía esa manía. Todavía recordaba con claridad todas esas veces en las que Arima corregía sus fallos y daba recomendaciones.

–Ya vine –grito Mitsuki.

–Alguien vendrá a las cuatro, los demás ya están informados.

– ¿Quién es? –le pregunto el entrando.

–Alguien que me ayudara en su enteramiento –respondió mientras movía la comida, esta solo la comerían sus alumnos.

–Entonces me iré a cambiar.

–Pues apúrate a las cuatro estará aquí o al menos eso es lo que me dijo –encogió los hombros, escucho como él se iba corriendo a su habitación.

A veces estos adolescentes se comportaban como niños, Urie todavía no salía del hospital y estaba preocupado por el, esperaba que cuando regresara todo estuviera bien. Ya le había avisado a Saiko y Shirazu sobre la visita de Touka.

Escucho unos sonidos provenientes de la puerta, apago lo que estaba cocinando y se dirigió hacia afuera.

–Yo abriré –grito, probablemente era Touka que había llegado más temprano, el pensar en eso le produjo un leve dolor de cabeza, era como si algo en su cabeza quisiera salir pero no pudiera, ¿de cuándo acá le provocaba eso que una persona llegara antes de tiempo de la hora acordara?

– ¿Haciendo las labores del hogar? –ella enarco una ceja, él no se había quitado el delantal.

–Estaba cocinando –él se hiso aun lado –pasa, ahora mismo les hablo a los demás.

–Claro –ella seguía enarcando una ceja, bastante curiosa.

–Ya llego, bajen todos –sabía que los tres escucharían sus gritos, además de que estaba seguro de que los otros dos obligarían a Saiko a venir, esa chica podía no hacer nada, pero era la que tenía más importancia y control de su Kagune aunque no lo demostrara, es por eso que la CCG no había querido que ella saliera del escuadrón a pesar de su falta de interés.

Los tres bajaron lentamente con ropa cómoda, Mitsuki y Shirazu se sorprendieron al ver a Touka.

–Ella será también su entrenadora –dijo señalándola –es Touka.

–Mucho gusto –ella sonrió lentamente –vamos de una vez, quiero saber que tanto les ha mostrado Sasaki.

– ¿Eres la chica del Re? –pregunto Shirazu, él era muy directo cuando quería.

–Soy la misma.

–Luego la acosan de preguntas –contesto antes de que sus alumnos comenzaran a hostigarla –carguen a Saiko, no queremos que gaste más energías.

–Sassan no es justo –refunfuño Shirazu, pero siguieron sus órdenes.

Sasaki tenía puesto todavía su traje, no le daba tiempo de cambiarse, así que por esta vez entrenaría así, al fin de cuentas todavía podía hacer cosas interesantes con esta ropa, guio a Touka hasta donde era el lugar de entrenamiento.

–Aquí es –señalo el enorme espacio –quiero que primero veas las habilidades de cada uno para que te hagas una idea.

–Me sentare ahí a observar –ella se dirigió en una esquina.

– ¿Sasaki ella es tan fuerte como para entrenarnos? –Le murmuro Mitsuki nerviosamente –nosotros tenemos Kagunes y ella solo es una humana.

–Tranquilo, yo sé lo que hago –él se sacó el mandil y sonrió a Mitsuki – ¿Quieres ser tu primero?

El asintió y se colocó en formación de pelea, estaban siendo observados por los otros tres.

Sasaki sabía que él tendría que ser el primero en hacer un ataque, acorto la distancia y le lanzo un golpe con la mano, Mitsuki lo logró esquivar por poco, bien eso era un avance, pero sus piernas eran lentas todavía y podía notar el miedo provenir de él. Logro sostener su mano y hacerle una llave, después le dio un giro y el término en el suelo.

–Has mejorado un poco tus reflejos –le tendió la mano –pero a un así eres bastante lento con los pies y no usas la fuerza necesaria, mejora más tu rapidez y usa las piernas también.

–Está bien –Mitsuki ya levantado se fue a sentar, noto que Touka sonreía levemente, sintió como alguien lo iba a atacar.

Se hiso aun lado, esquivo la patada que le dio Shirazu.

–Me gusta eso de que uses la sorpresa para tu primer ataque –respondió riendo y atacando a su vez.

Todo lo contrario a Mitsuki, Shirazu era rápido y lograba esquivar los golpes que Sasaki le lanzaba, pero solo eso, no podía golpearlo un poco, ni siquiera le había ocasionado un rose o algo. Con él, simplemente le dio una patada en la espalda, Shirazu cayó al suelo y Sasaki coloco su codo sobre su cuello.

–Aprende a no solo esquivar –se quitó rápidamente de encima –usa tus reflejos para golpear y usa un poco más la fuerza.

–Bien Sassan –respondió bruscamente el, se había levantado.

Sabía que no recibiría ningún golpe de Saiko y que esta probablemente estaba en el suelo durmiendo, se acercó dónde estaba ella y le susurro en el oído.

–Tu solo mantén la calma y usa el kagune como hemos practicado otras veces –ella asintió medio dormida, pero para él era suficiente, estaba seguro de que con eso era suficiente, pero aun así le gustaría que Saiko aprendiera a defenderse no solo usando su kagune.

– ¿La otra chica no peleara? –le pregunto Touka que ya estaba aún lado suyo.

– ¿Saiko? Ella no es de ese tipo de chicas –negó divertido Mitsuki.

– ¿Y bien que te parecen? –le pregunto él.

–Todo lo que has dicho cuando los terminaste de golpear –respondió ella –creo que sería mejor si yo entreno con Mitsuki y tú con Shirazu.

–Vale –el asintió –ya la escucharon, Shirazu tu ven conmigo y tu Mitsuki con ella.

– ¿En serio sabes pelear? –Le pregunto Mitsuki interesado –yo pensé que solo eras solo mesera.

–Hubo un tiempo en el que yo tenía que aprender a defenderme de muchas personas.

Los cuatro estuvieron entrenando hasta muy tarde, en verdad debía reconocer que Touka era bastante fuerte, también sus alumnos parecieron reconocerlo, aunque era cierto que a comparación de él, Touka todavía estaba un poco más debajo de su nivel, se dio cuenta que ella se ganó a todos sus alumnos, inclusive a Saiko que estaba observando, parecía dormida, pero en realidad no lo estaba, la conocía lo suficiente para darse cuenta de eso.

–Eres muy veloz –le dijo Mitsuki a Touka –has esquivado todos mis ataques y me has tirado al suelo miles de veces.

–Practica –le respondió ella –ustedes no están mal, pero tienen que mejorar.

–Una simple kagune no les funcionara adecuadamente –Sasaki volvió a tirar al suelo a Shirazu –si antes no saben pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

–Pero, Sassan, eso era información confidencial.

–Chicos ella sabe acerca de ustedes y de mi –respondió sonriendo, miro el reloj y había pasado una hora y media desde que habían comenzado –creo que eso será todo por hoy, vayan a bañarse y calentare la cena.

–Claro –los tres se fueron, Saiko caminaba pesadamente.

Sasaki se giró a mirar a Touka, ella tenía un poco de sudor, pero por lo demás estaba tranquila, parecía siempre tener esa expresión en su rostro.

– ¿Dónde aprendiste todos esos movimientos? –Touka hablo antes de que el pudiera lo hacer –además tienes ropa de trabajo y no es muy cómoda que digamos

–Eso no debe ser un impedimento, cuando estas en una operación usamos esto para diferenciarnos de los demás –él se encogió de hombros –Arima fue el que me enseño todo, fue mi mentor desde que desperté en el hospital como ya te lo había dicho.

– ¿Estás seguro de no recordar nada? Me refiero a tu anterior vida, tal vez algún nombre o ideas vagas.

–No –mintió, sonrió de lado, siempre sonreía para despejar las dudas de los demás, a veces no estaba seguro si eso funcionaba o solo hacía que dudaran más, pero ella parecía estar mirándolo fijamente como si buscara algo en su interior –¿Crees que puedas venir más adelante para entrenar? Te lo agradecería.

–No hay problema –ella suspiro –ya es tarde y tengo una cita.

– ¿Novio? –pregunto enarcado una ceja divertido, logro que Touka rodara los ojos levemente molesta y se sonrojara.

–Es Tsukiyama –dijo –el amigo del que te hable ayer en la noche.

–Me gustaría conocerlo.

–Créeme, es mejor que no.

Sasaki la acompaño hasta la entrada y se despido de Touka, en realidad no le hacía mal su compañía, de hecho era tranquilizador tenerla cerca, era como una medicina a ese vacío que comenzaba a crecer dentro de sus pensamientos.

Suspiro y cerró la puerta, también tenía hambre.

* * *

– ¿Qué quieres con Sasaki? –miro retadoramente al bastardo de Tsukiyama, parecía a haber vuelto a ser el mismo de hace tiempo.

Vestía la misma ropa extravagante de siempre, su cabello estaba arreglado y parecía desprender una energía bastante curiosa, era tal como lo recordaba, idiota y un arrogante Ghoul.

– ¿Sasaki eh? Su nombre es encantador –Tsukiyama atino a suspirar soñador –él tiene un aroma que es único, además de esa aura entremezclada, simplemente es para mí imposible no acercarme a él.

–Para ya Tsukiyama –Touka estaba irritada –él no es Kaneki, es un investigador Ghoul y tiene sus propios asuntos.

–Tengo el pequeño presentimiento de que es Kaneki –distinguió otro brillo en los ojos de Tsukiyama, ¿tal vez esperanza? No estaba muy segura –hoy hable con él.

–Yo también –ella se cruzó de brazos –lo he visto un par de veces y te lo digo no es Kaneki, yo misma pensé eso, pero al conocerlo mejor –negó con la cabeza, tenía que mentirle –él es mucho más inteligente y parece sonreír más.

–Eso solo hace que me interese más en un espécimen como el –Tsukiyama estaba sonriendo felizmente –Además, ¿él es también un Ghoul no?

Touka abrió la boca sorprendida, ¿acaso se dio cuenta por el olor de Sasaki?

–Los investigadores Ghoul crearon a sus propias armas –respondió lentamente, no quería dar demasiada información, pero tarde o temprano el se enteraría, ahora ya había salido de la depresión que lo había estado torturando –Sasaki es líder de esas armas y la más importante.

– ¿Y qué paso con ese tipo? –Noto la mueca de odio que salía de su rostro –¿se llamaba Kishou Arima? ¿Qué no era el mejor de todas las palomas?

–Él es el maestro de Sasaki –dijo –ahora mismo solo quieres comértelo, pero no lo lograras, es mucho más fuerte que los dos juntos

–Sr. Kirishima agradezco su visita y su consejo, pero debe entender una cosa –Tsukiyama parecía encaprichado por un nuevo juguete, ese juguete tenia un nombre falso –no volveré a dejar que mi presa escape, en especial si tiene un olor tan mágico como ese.

–Has lo que quieras Tsukiyama –ella gruño molesta –pero te advierto una cosa, Haise Sasaki no está solo y eres un ingenuo al que lo puedas engañar como alguna vez lo hiciste con Kaneki.

Salió del lugar hecha una furia, lo único que la tranquilizaba era que todavía Tsukiyama no estaba totalmente convencido de que Sasaki y Kaneki eran la misma persona.

Sabía que con eso aumentaría el deseo y el acoso de Tsukiyama, ya tenía suficiente con el de regreso, pero Yomo le había asegurado que lo estaría vigilando y que con solo un error que cometiera lo pagaría tarde, hablando de Yomo, ellos tenían que entrenar más, se sentía tan extraña al darse cuenta de cuan poderoso se había vuelto Kaneki,

Había tenido una tarde muy divertida con los alumnos de Sasaki, ahí pudo comprobar de nueva cuenta cuando había mejorado, sus movimientos eran más veloces y era preciso y contundente en sus golpes, además de que sus alumnos eran divertidos y parecían entender el trabajo en equipo.

Solo se extrañó de Mitsuki, Touka se había dado cuenta de sus rasgos femeninos, pero todo el mundo lo trataba como hombre, bueno esos eran sus asuntos. Por lo pronto había conseguido un pequeño hueco en la nueva familia de Kaneki.


	7. Chapter 7

No entendía porque tenía el presentimiento de que estaba siendo espiado desde lejos, sentía que alguien observaba cada paso que daba y lo incomodaba, estaba seguro que no era un ghoul, pero no podía asegurar que fuera un humano común y corriente.

No tenía miedo de que lo atacaran, el sabia defenderse, pero tenía curiosidad por saber.

Hoy tenía una reunión para verificar los últimos detalles de la operación, mañana seria el gran día y mentiría si digiera que no estaba nervioso, le preocupaba la vida de todos sus compañeros, había aprendido que no todos saldrían vivos, unas cuantas muertes tenían que ocurrir y el solo esperaba que no fuera alguien que conociera.

– ¿Estas bien? –La voz de Juuzou lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad –pareces perdido, ¿dormiste bien?

–Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo –dijo divertido –tienes unas enormes ojeras en los ojos.

–El azúcar me mantiene despierto –Juuzou jugueteo con unos dulces, a Sasaki le parecía un niño en actitud, pero debía admitir que cuando el momento era necesario podía actuar con una seriedad regulada.

– ¿Los dulces estaban bien?

–Como siempre Haise –los dos sonrieron, iban caminando en dirección a la sala de juntas.

Sasaki le había pedido a Touka que no fuera el día de hoy, que probablemente se volverían a ver dentro de tres días, él todavía tenía que explicarle una serie de asuntos a sus alumnos, de hecho cada uno de ellos parecía más tranquilo de lo normal, Urie estaba entrenando por su cuenta y Sasaki no pudo evitar darse cuenta de los cambios que presentaba, esperaba que él hubiera tomado la decisión correcta y pudiera manejarlo, el mismo sabía lo que era el descontrol.

–Hola –Akira se les acerco rápidamente –llegan tarde.

–Tú también vas con nosotros –dijo Juuzuo –así que los tres vamos iguales.

–Buen punto –ella encogió los hombros –por cierto ya hicieron algunas averiguaciones sobre el caso de tu novia Sasaki.

– ¿Tienes novia? –Juuzuo sonrió infantilmente –yo pensé que eras soltero.

–No tengo –murmuro en voz bajo y levemente sonrojado –es una amiga, solo que Akira suele molestar con el tema.

–Como sea –ella resto importancia –el punto es que parece ser que alguien te quiere comer Sasaki, porque por la dirección que nos diste, era el anterior restaurant gurmet del distrito 20.

– ¿Comerme? –pregunto, algo le martillo el cerebro.

–Tú mismo debes saber cuál es tu olor –ella encogió los hombros –puedes que les parezcas apetecible.

–Eso es canibalismo –apunto Juuzou –los ghouls pueden ser asquerosos.

–Tú antes eras asqueroso.

–Y lo sigo siendo –él le saco la lengua a Akira.

Sasaki miro la pelea, él le gustaba hablar con ellos porque aunque no fueran las personas más cuerdas del planeta, eran de las pocas que podían hacerlo sentar cabeza y regresarlo a la realidad.

Todavia pensaba en esa posibilidad de ser comido, ahora parecía que cobraba sentido todo ese de sentirse espiado, probablemente estaban planeando tenderle una emboscada, ahora andaría con más cuidado.

En la reunión solo estuvieron los jefes de las diferentes escuadras, se asignaron pequeños grupos que serían los principales, para la sorpresa de Sasaki su escuadra estaría encargada de ir a dentro, la idea no lo molestaba, así podía ir a encontrarse con Mitsuki rápidamente.

Ya era bastante de noche cuando salieron del CCG, él tuvo que caminar solo con su maletín en su mano, quería un café y que mejor que ir con Touka, quería visitarla y además aprovechaba de beber ese delicioso café que preparaban ahí, todavía recordaba la vez que soltó esas lagrimas sin ninguna razón aparente, simplemente no pudo evitarlo.

–Hola –un hombre se colocó a su lado, Sasaki lo reconoció pero su nombre no.

– ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –pregunto amablemente, la verdad la presencia de aquel hombre bastante alto lo incomodaba.

–Solo quería caminar con un amigo.

–No te conozco –respondió –ni siquiera recuerdo tu nombre y no te tengo confianza

–Las dos primeras se pueden resolver y la última se pude logar –el hombre volvió a decir otra palabra en un idioma desconocido.

Sasaki se rasco la cabeza y encogió los hombros, no podía ser grosero, pero tampoco tan amable, quería por ahora mantener su distancia.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunto.

–Shuu Tsukiyama –los dos se sonrieron, Sasaki reconoció el nombre, era el mismo que había dicho Touka en una de sus pláticas, eso quería decir que eran amigos.

– ¿Conoces a Touka? –Dijo –según recuerdo ella te menciono.

–La señorita Kirishima, por supuesto, ella es una conocida de hace bastante tiempo, ¿no me digas que ustedes dos son amigos? –Tsukiyama se rio tontamente, parecía alguien por dos o tres años mayor que Sasaki.

–Sí, ella es realmente agradable.

–La definiría como problemática.

El resto del camino se la pasaron hablando de libros, Sasaki descubrió que sus gustos en lectura eran bastante parecidos, pero por una razón siguió desconfiando de él, había algo que su mente que decía que esto era algo ya vivido, que debía estar alerta ante cualquier peligro.

Se alivió levemente cuando vio que ya habían llegado al café, este tenía un letrero que decía abierto, en definitiva Sasaki disfrutaría del café.

– ¿Eres fanático del café? Yo puedo decir que es una maravilla única.

–Es mi bebida preferida –encogió los hombros Sasaki, abrió la puerta y aspiro un agradable olor.

–Bienvenidos –Touka apareció rápidamente y estaba sonriendo, pero esta duro poco, luego frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

–Hace una semana que no la veo señorita Kirishima –Tsukiyama se adelantó con paso elegante –el traje de mesera le sienta de maravilla.

– ¿A qué vienes? –gruño.

–A tomar café por supuesto y que mejor que con tu amigo, ¿verdad Sasaki?

– ¿eh? –sacudió la cabeza para aclararse las ideas –si, bueno quería pasar a saludar y tomar café, además de hablar contigo.

–Pues tomen asiento –ella lucia levemente molesta, parecía haber olvidado su máscara de mesera perfecta, aunque realmente Sasaki ya habia conocido a la verdadera Touka en esas semanas.

* * *

Quería enterrar su kagune a Tsukiyama, se contuvo las ganas, solo que eso no aliviaría lo enojada que estaba, aunque en realidad tal vez no estaba enojada, estaba celosa, ¿celosa de qué? De que la alejaran de Kaneki, por su puesto, sabía que ese bastardo también quería tenerlo cerca.

Touka era egoísta y debía admitir que solo lo quería para ella, habia perdido mucho para que se lo arrebataran de nuevo.

– ¿Te pasa algo? –Kazuo la estaba mirando, el era un chico humano contratado para atender el café.

Fey estaba repartiendo los cafés, aunque Touka tenía que vigilarla constantemente, era bastante torpe, tal vez por eso no la trataba tan mal, de hecho hasta cierto punto le caí bien.

–Ve a entregar dos cafés a esa mesa –dijo cortante –atiende la caja, tardare unos minutos.

–Claro, no hay problema.

Él le sonrió débilmente, ese chico era bastante amable y leal.

Camino en dirección al despacho de Yomo, él tendría que estar atendiendo también el café, pero le había dicho a Touka que tenía que atender unos asuntos, ella sabía que él no le decía la verdad sobre todo lo que pasaba, el también tenía sus propios secretos.

No toco la puerta y entro directamente, se lo encontró leyendo unos papeles sobre la mesa.

– ¿A qué se debe tu interrupción tan sorpresiva?

–Tsukiyama –se cruzó de brazos –él es el maldito problema.

–Ahora que hiso, ¿tan grabe es?

–Creo que debería mantenerse alejado de Sasaki por un tiempo –gruño –no es conveniente que se le acerque demasiado, después del incidente el puede llegar a sospechar, es bastante listo.

– ¿Solo eso? Suenas molesta y hasta algo más.

–Busco nuestra seguridad, así que no me vengas a decir que hay otra cosa más.

–Hablare con el mas tarde, podrá alejarse por un tiempo, pero regresara.

–Eso lo se.

Salió del despacho, suspiro para recuperarse del enojo.

Justo cuando iba a salir para seguir atendiendo la tienda escucho un estruendo, salió rápidamente y encontró a Fey tirada en el suelo con el café regado por el suelo, su cabello castaño estaba empapado y estaba apenada, era la primera vez que tenia esa cara.

Se encamino lentamente en su dirección y le ofreció la mano.

–Anda, levántate –Touka no estaba muy segura de porque lo hacía, pero no podía dejar que hiciera un ridículo mayor.

–Gracias –ella asintió rápidamente, Fey tenía unos ojos castaños que le recordaban a los de Hinami.

La chica tomo su mano y la levanto, Kazuo le puso una toalla sobre sus hombros Fey. En ese momento Touka pareció regresar a la realidad y darse cuenta de que no estaban solos, se aclaró la garganta.

–Cámbiate y luego sigue con el trabajo –ordeno –yo me encargare de limpiar este desastre, tu Kazuo sigue con lo tuyo

–Está bien –cada uno se marchó a hacer lo que ella ordeno.

Los clientes rápidamente volvieron a lo suyo, Touka miro de reojo a Sasaki, Tsukiyama estaba sentado en su misma mesa. Se acercó lentamente en dirección a ellos.

– ¿Kazuo les trajo su orden? –pregunto.

–El café estuvo delicioso, pero puedo decir que Yomo no lo preparo y ni siquiera usted.

–Aun asi el café es bueno –ella encogió los hombros en dirección a Tsukiyama –ellos están aprendiendo cosas nuevas.

– ¿Son nuevo nos? –Sasaki le pregunto –no los había visto.

–Estábamos escasos de manos obreras y decidimos contratar a personal, ellos fueron lo mejor que obtuvimos.

–Pues la chica no es la gran cosa, el espectáculo que acaba de dar fue en verdad divertido.

–Vuelves a hablar de ese modo de cualquiera de ellos dos y te partiré la cara Tsukiyama –Touka apretó los puños –esto es una amenaza que pienso cumplir.

– ¿Tan rápido te apegaste de ellos? Un grave error señorita Kirishima, cuando los pierdas será doloroso.

– ¿Experiencia propia no? –enarco una ceja, vio cómo su rostro se contorsionaba y volvía a ser el mismo, pero Touka sonrió satisfecha –después de todo has perdido algo también.

–Lo siento –Sasaki se había levantado de la mesa, tenía una mueca en el rostro –me tengo que ir.

–Nos vemos dentro de tres días –sonrió en su dirección, pero algo en su mirada le preocupo y desde eso momento lo supo, el todavía tenía recuerdos, recuerdos que estaban perdidos en alguna parte de su mente, de la mente de Haise Sasaki.

–No faltaría, además Mitsuki, Shirazu y Saiko quieren volver a verte.

No le dio tiempo de despedirse porque el salió del café sin esperar respuesta y no se despidió de Tsukiyama que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Touka también lo estaba.


	8. Chapter 8

Apretó los dientes nerviosamente, hace unas cuantas horas Mitsuki y Juuzou se habían marchado con cascanueces y lo que lo había puesto peor era que habían perdido la comunicación con Mitsuki, no quería que le pasara nada malo, esperaba que Juuzou recordara su promesa y lo protegiera.

Tenía que mantener la calma, no quería preocupar a ninguno de sus alumnos, todos ellos estaban listos para cuando se diera la señal, miro de reojo a Urie y noto un cambio, desde que había vuelto él estaba diferente, tal vez era por la operación y eso le preocupaba, entendía en cierto modo el porqué de su actitud.

– ¿A qué hora iniciara? –Murmuro Shirazu –me frustra estar aquí parado, los pies se me están cansando y eso que ni siquiera he peleado.

–Aprende de Saiko –le respondió –ella no se ha quejado ni un poco.

–Se está cagando del miedo –se burló Shirazu.

–Cállate –refunfuño desde su sitio Saiko.

–En algo estoy de acuerdo –dijo Urie –ya quiero que comience la operación.

–¿Todos recuerdan las instrucciones? –pregunto, tenía que asegurase de que era verdad, no se permitían fallos, ni muertes.

Sintió la presencia de Akira antes de verla si quiera, ella estaba tan despreocupada como siempre, a Sasaki le gustaría ocultar así de bien sus emociones, para lo único que era bueno era lanzando pequeñas mentiras y hasta en eso algunas veces, el mismo se delataba.

– ¿Tu escuadrón está listo?

–Esperando órdenes –sonrió como siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez estaba claro que no estaba para nada feliz.

–Se los robare unos segundos, sígueme Sasaki.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –dijo rápidamente cuando la alcanzo y sus alumnos no podían escuchar, Akira se giró a mirarlo con una sonrisa en los labios, esta era una sincera.

–Cálmate y evita luchar contra algún Ghoul que este fuera de tu nivel –el asintió, ya sabía que tenía que hacer eso, no quería volver a perder el control como lo había hecho con serpiente, ese incidente todavía lo atormentaba –no quiero perderte ahora, además estoy segura que todavía te faltan muchas cosas que hacer en este mundo.

–Tienes razón Akira –Sasaki no sabía cómo responder exactamente, era la primera vez que Akira le decía algo de ese tipo, ella no demostraba mucho afecto a las personas a su alrededor –no pienso morir, además todavía tengo que salvar a Mitsuki.

–Sé que lograras hacerte fuerte –ella asintió para sí misma y comenzó a alejase, mientras lo hacía hablaba –superaras tus propias expectativas y las de los demás.

Lo dejo parado, levemente confundido.

Al final volvió con sus alumnos y se quedó hablando con ellos, Urie permanecía en calma y parecía evaluar todo con la mirada. Saiko y Shirazu le preguntaron sobre Touka , Sasaki recordó el incidente que había ocurrido el día de ayer y como se fue de la cafetería, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo, algunos recuerdos habian comenzado a hacerce presente en su cabeza y todavia no los queria devuelta, tenia miedo de ellos, además se sentía mal porque ya le había pedido muchos favores a Touka y ni siquiera se despidio correctamente, ella había estado ayudándolo en cada cosa que el proponía acerca de los entrenamientos, además se dio cuenta de que Touka se había hecho amiga de ellos tres, contando a Mitsuki, con Urie no había hablado y parecía no importarle demasiado.

El auricular que tenía en su oreja comenzó a hablar, los investigadores encargados de alguna escuadra estaban escuchando lo mismo.

"¡Estén listos para arremeter!" Sasaki miro a Urie, Shirazu y Saiko y asintió levemente para darles a entender que la hora había llegado "¡Se nos ha confirmado la señal del clase especial asociado Suzuya!"

"Comiencen la operación"

Eso fue todo, cada escuadrón se dividió, Sasaki se fue a donde le correspondía, estaba seguro de que la batalla que estaba por venir sería algo difícil, pero en su mente estaba Mitsuki y el propósito de salvarlo.

Arremetió contra el primer Ghoul que encontró, ahora todos ellos eran sus enemigos y estaban en su camino.

* * *

Miraba de lejos como todo comenzó, no sabía porque había venido a parar hasta aquí.

En realidad si lo sabía, estaba preocupada y quería ayudar en algo, Yomo se había empeñado en no dejarla ir, al final termino rindiéndose y también la acompaño, el estaba del otro lado del edificio vigilando como estaban las cosas.

Touka tenía una túnica con gorro puesto sobre su cabeza y una máscara colgaba en sus manos, era un conejo, idéntica a la de su hermano Ayato, solo que la de él era color negra, suspiro pesadamente, no le hacía bien recordar todo eso en un momento como este, de seguro él estaba en todo ese caos matando investigadores.

¿Cómo sabia donde era la subasta? Fácil, había estado vigilando a Sasaki y a los demás, de hecho Saiko y Shirazu se la habían topado en el hospital, se preguntó a quién habrían ido a ver ellos. Vio como salían encubiertos en grandes cajas de hierro, además de que también vio como Mitsuki se iba junto a otra chica.

Al principio no lo reconoció, el realmente parecía una mujer.

No sabia mucho acerca del pasado de Mitsuki, pero de una cosa estaba segura, todos los chicos que estaban bajo el cuidado de Sasaki, tenian sus propios secretos y algunos de ellos le habian sido revelados, podia entender como los Ghoul tambien habian arruinado familias, pero las palomas no se quedaban atras, Touka ahora poadia apreciar ambos lados de esta guerra, al final habia entendido con todo lo que una vez habia cargado Kaneki, tenia que ayudarlo. A el y todos las nuevas personas que habian entrado a su vida, incluyendo esa nueva personalidad, Haise Sasaki, que se habia convertido en alguien importante para ella.

Había averiguado muchas cosas por parte de Sasaki, era obvio que se había ganado su confianza y ella no planeaba defraudarla, de hecho había venido hasta aquí a ver en que podía ayudar, era cierto que no le caían bien las palomas, pero tampoco los del árbol de Aogiri. La única persona a la que le era leal en ese lugar, era a Sasaki y a su equipo, hasta el antipático de Urie.

Los reconoció a la distancia, una cosa era verlos en el entrenamiento y otra muy diferente en acción. Sasaki, Shirazu y Urie eran geniales y destruían a todo Ghoul que se cruzaba por su camino, Sasaki estaba usando un quinque normal y nada de su kagune, se habia dado cuenta que él tenía miedo de usarlo, sonrió un poco al notar como brincaba detrás de ellos Saiko, al principio le había parecido molesta su actitud tan floja, pero cuando escucho toda su historia la entendió, ahora la veía como una pequeña niña a la que proteger.

– ¿Algo nuevo? –Yomo se colocó a su lado, estaba más serio de lo común.

–Están ahí mismo –ella señalo un punto, donde se podía notar a todos los Ghouls siendo derribados –son buenos, de hecho, hasta un punto temibles.

– ¿Has visto pelear al investigador que mato a mi hermana? –pregunto Yomo, no tenía ninguna expresión, pero Touka podía sentir que él estaba recordando todo el pasado que lo perseguía.

–Nunca –negó con la cabeza.

–Pues mira bien a Kaneki, sus movimientos son tan parecidos –después de eso se quedaron en silencio mirando el caos que había.

Sintió un nudo en su estómago cuando se dio cuenta que el equipo de Sasaki había entrado ya en el edificio, quería saber cómo les iría de ahora en adelante, pero sabía que eso sería un error, era como cometer suicidio entrando al lugar.

Alguien estaba haciendo mucho desastre en la parte delantera.

–Mira –Yomo le señalo a un investigador.

Se estremeció levemente, ese era el kagune del papá de Hinami, la última persona que lo había llevado era ese investigador al que habían matado, por lo visto después de todo el sí tenía una familia y esa familia era investigador Ghoul. El remordimiento la acompañaba de vez en cuando, el hombre podía ser una escoria de persona con los Ghouls, pero probablemente él también había tenido motivo para convertirse en alguien así, después de todo en este mundo todos tenían la culpa de destruirlo.

– ¿Hinami donde esta? –Touka se giró a mirar a Yomo, solo quería preguntar por ella y romper el silencio.

–No lo sé –este se encogió de hombros –hace unas dos semanas que no la veo, pensé que se había comunicado contigo.

–Ella ya no es la misma –respondió –ya no me ve como lo hacía antes.

–Tienes que comprenderla, primero la muerte de sus dos padres y luego Kaneki, fueron muchas cosas para alguien tan pequeña.

–Probablemente.

Desde que Anteiku fue destruido, busco a Hinami desesperadamente y cuando la encontró ella estaba diferente, era otra persona, mucho más fría y distante. Touka todavía la quería demasiado y ofreció llevarla a vivir con ella, Hinami la rechazo y dijo que iría a verla de vez en cuando, que ya tenía una vida hecha, pero que aun así la seguía queriendo y que Touka seguiría siendo su hermana mayor.

Entendía a Hinami y dejo que hiciera su vida, siempre había sospechado de que le ocultaba algunas cosas.

–Es hora de que actuemos –le dijo el –las cosas se están poniendo feas y algunos Ghouls están huyendo y causaran escombros.

–Bien –asintió débilmente – ¿De qué me encargo yo?

–Ve hacia la bodega y evita que huyan, cuídate de ambos bandos, los del árbol se están reorganizando en la azotea –él se colocó su máscara –yo me encargo de la parte de en frente, llámame si hay algún problema.

–Claro –él se fue rápidamente.

Touka miro nuevamente su máscara, la sujeto fuertemente y se la coloco.

–Hora de trabajar.

* * *

**Gracias por los Review recibidos, la verdad cuando comence a subir esta historia solo estaba planeada para ser de un solo capitulo o de dos, pero ahora simplemente no pudo abandonarla. **

**Me encanta escribir sobre el mundo de Tokyo Ghoul.**

**En especial sobre Touka y Sasaki/Kaneki. **

**No soy muy buena haciendo Lemon, eso es para las personas que me lo piden xD asi que tendran que esperar un poco, porque no se si se va a dar eso o como lo voy a plantear en la historia jajaja**

**La accion ya comienza y para los que leen el manga esperen a ver como Touka entrara en mi historia, Takizawa hara de las suyas e.e**


	9. Chapter 9

No mato a nadie que estuviera en su camino, fue bastante difícil al principio tener que evitar a personas de ambos mandos. La verdad no entendía como nadie la había atacado aun, era obvio que no estaba ayudando a los Ghouls del Aogiri matando a algunas palomas.

Touka no estaba ahí para matar después de todo, ella había ido para ayudar, no podía dejar que el equipo de Sasaki se quedara sin desprotección total, ellos todavía no eran demasiado buenos para usar su kagune o pelear, tenían ventaja porque Haise estaba con ellos.

–No pasaras de aquí –una paloma se colocó en frente de ella.

–No molesten –gruño, con un rápido movimiento lo golpeo en la cabeza y siguió corriendo.

Ahora no podía usar plenamente su Kagune, después de aquella pelea con su hermano Ayato le era demasiado difícil emplearlo, solo lo haría en casos de emergencia y posiblemente hoy ocurriría uno.

Se estaba acercando con gran velocidad a la bodega, confiaba en que Yomo estaría bien.

Unos ruidos atrajeron su atención, posiblemente ya también se había iniciado una pelea adentro, se apresuró lo más rápido que pudo.

Miro levemente en dirección a la azotea y vio a todos los del árbol Aogiri reunidos ahí, posiblemente listos para escapar o para ser de repuestos, no pudo evitar fijar su vista en una joven, le resultaba demasiado familiar y sus ojos eran conocidos, además de que parecía tener una tristeza enorme, no podía quedarse a mirarla para siempre, pero le había picado la curiosidad por saber más de esa chica, posiblemente esta fuera la última vez que la vería con más claridad.

Suspiro, tenía que alejarse e ir rápidamente a la bodega, cualquiera podía estar ahí ahora mismo.

No podía perder el rumbo de sus pensamientos, tenía que estar alerta, si sospechaban de ella, estaría acabada, por suerte no se encontró con nadie importante, a todos los dejaba tirados después de un golpe en la cabeza, había aprendido a medir su fuerza al nivel que le gustara, además también lo había incrementando, como no disponía de un kagune para defenderse, tenía que hacerlo con la fuerza y velocidad que le quedaban, después de todo ella era un experta en este último.

Se detuvo de golpe, una figura estaba en frente de ella, tenía una túnica, otro del árbol Aogiri, eso no le llamaba la atención. Eso ni siquiera le importaba, lo que le parecía raro y le traía recuerdos dolorosos era su apariencia.

El cabello lo tenía largo y de coloro blanco, sus uñas eran negras y tenía una sonrisa maniática en el rostro, además de que solo tenía un ojo que lo identificaba como ghoul, parecía murmurar algo a sí mismo, ni siquiera se percató de su presencia. Touka suspiro, este chico se había convertido en un Kaneki, parecía ser que el Aogiri estaba creando más armas, si la CCG no se apuraba, ellos tomarían la delantera.

El chico dio un grito feliz y luego salió corriendo en una dirección, era muy rápido, más que Touka, sus pies iban descalzos, se alejó de ella.

No se dio cuenta que su respiración era rápida hasta que él se fue, escucho unos gritos y después golpes, una pelea había iniciado ya en la bodega, Touka tenía que apurarse así que sin esperar nada puso toda su fuerza en una patada que derribo una pared, esperaba encontrarlos, pero no de esa forma.

Shirazu, Urie, Saiko, Mitsuki y Sasaki estaban ahí, ella se quedó congelada, estaba vestida como un enemigo, la tenían que atacar, miro de reojo y entonces vio la enorme capa de Kagune que impedía el paso, eso estaba mal e inmediatamente se imaginó quien había sido, ese chico que adoraba e idolatraba a ese bastardo de Tsukiyama.

Miro en el suelo a Mitsuki tirado, seguía con la ropa de mujer, gruño. Ahora si que se había puesto enojada.

–Formación –dijo Sasaki.

–No quiero nada de ustedes –hizo su mejor esfuerzo para que su voz sonara masculina, no se esperó, simplemente golpeo la enorme pared y esta formo un hueco, sabía que no tenía demasiado tiempo y este se cerraría, así que se adentró rápidamente.

Adentro de él estaba ese chico, sí que le habían dado una paliza, sollozaba una y otra vez en el suelo, Touka se quitó la máscara.

– ¿Me recuerdas? –Pregunto –yo creo que sí, solo te vine a advertir una cosa, si le vuelves a tocar un solo pelo a Mitsuki yo misma vendré y juro que no disfrutaras nada no tener una pierna.

–Ella servirá para que el maestro Tsukiyamase olvide de ese tal Sasaki Haise, si come aun manjar tan exquisito como esa pequeña se le olvidaran sus penas.

–Tú y el me dan pena –gruño y lo pateo fuertemente, él se dio de bruces contra la pared del lado contrario –las personas no son comida, son seres vivos y nosotros no somos quien para matarlos.

–Ellos hacen lo mismo, yo solo regreso el favor, además solo quiero a los humanos más ricos.

–Eso lo hace peor, es tan racista –gruño y los volvió a patear, no le importaba si le dejaba unos cuantos huesos rotos –nadie tiene derecho a decidir sobre las muertes, este mundo debería aprenderlo, todos, humanos y ghousl también.

Mientras lo decía lo pateaba y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, sonaba como kaneki de cabello blanco, tuvo que controlarse y dejar de lastimarlo, no quería defraudar sus propias palabras.

–Ya te lo advertí, un solo pelo a Mitsuki y te matare lentamente, además una cosa más…la otra vez solo me tomaste porque estaba desprevenida –ella volvió a tomar la máscara y se la coloco, volvió a concentrar toda su fuerza en un golpe que abrió la pared, ahí seguían todos ellos, parecía que no les habían dado órdenes.

Todos la miraban, Sasaki le frunció el ceño, ninguno atacaba y Touka tenía que correr a otro lugar, tenía que protegerlos de lejos.

–¿Eres un Ghoul? –La pregunta de Sasaki sonaba extraña, parecia ser que su cabeza daba vueltas, probablemente la mascara que ella llevaba le recordaba el tiempo en que se queria vengar de ese investigador, el tiempo en el que mato y se culpo de ello.

–¿Acaso no lo vez? -Urie la ataco e inmediatamente Shirazu, el primero tenian buenos reflejos, pero no sabia trabajar en conjunto con Shirazu, asi que pudo adivinar sus jugadas facilmente.

Esquivo unas cuantas veces y por fin quedo afuera del gran hoyo que hizo en la Pared.

–¿Quien eres en realidad? –volvio a preguntar Sasaki, Touka no podia responder, pero queria que el se enterara de toda la verdad, de quien era en realidad, lo queria de vuelta. Solo se podia permitir soltar unas cuantas palabras que esperaba abrieran su mente a nuevos recuerdos, recuerdos que lo traerian de vuelta conservando a la familia que ahora Sasaki habia formado.

–El conejo.

Salió corriendo por el hoyo que había hecho en la pared, ahora se dirigia al edificio de administracion, podia ayudar a los investigadores a llegar mas o menos sanos, sin que nadie murirera, pero temia por ese Ghoul llamado Cascanueces, por lo que sabia ella era alguien peligros y si no se cuidaba podia acabar muerta.

Alguien la sujeto del brazo, no pudo moverlo, el tenia una gran fuerza y Touka contenia la respiracion, no podia creer que no se diera cuenta que el estaba viendola, habia cometido un grave error.

– ¿Quién eres tú?

Era el chico de cabello blanco.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! tarde en subir el nuevo capitulo, pero aqui lo tienen, les prometi que seria fiel al mango con excepcion de que pondria a Touka mas. Ella se lo merece :3  
Gracias a los usuarios que me dan su apoyo, no los puedo nombrar a todos, pero les aseguro que leo todos sus comentarios y veo cada favorio, etc.  
Hoy no hay capitulo del manga de Tokyo Ghoul: Re :(  
**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**Por cierto les traigo una sinopsis de una novela que planeo hacer sobre el mundo de Tokyo ghoul, como puden ver los protagonistas no seran Touka o Kaneki.**

Los gritos salían de mi boca, mi mente intentaba permanecer en blanco y lo lograba de vez en cuando, a excepción cuando mataban a personas en frente de mí, por más que fueran Ghouls ellos también eran seres vivos…  
De eso ya así casi dos años, desde hace dos años que conozco a Ayato y a Hinami, un día de estos debería visitarlos, esperaba que no me odiaran, en especial el.


	10. Chapter 10

Por un momento sus pensamientos se fueron del lugar, las palabras e imágenes quedaron atoradas en su cabeza; esto no podía estar ocurriendo, en este lugar no se podía descontrolar, se agarró la cabeza y respiro unas cuantas veces, tenía que controlarse, tenía que hacerlo por el bien de sus alumnos, pero ahora mismo esa ghoul lo había confundido lo suficiente para liberar más recuerdos.

"conejo", esa palabra se le clavo en la mente de una manera tan fuerte, esa persona que siempre lo torturaba en sueños quería gritar, con mucho esfuerzo Sasaki estaba logrando controlarlo ahora mismo.

Suprimo todo y se forzó a llamar al cuartel general para que le dieran ordenes, además de que Mutsuki ya estaba levantado y con mucha más energía, pero podía ver que tenía una herida, se maldijo, si tan solo hubiera llegado unos minutos antes el no estaría pasando por todo esto.

Su confusión se estaba fundiendo con su enojo, no entendía como esa ghoul llamado conejo había logrado entrar y salir ilesa, el ghoul que había atacado a Mutsuki fue salvado por otro, ¿se había enfrentado con ellos dos? Sacudió la cabeza, no entendía porque repentinamente se había preocupado por ella, su mente no estaba actuando normal.

–Habla Ashuu.

–Nos hemos agrupado con el nivel 3 Mutsuki –Shirazu y Urie estaban haciendo bastante ruido –no podemos avanzar, debido a un muro de Kagune. Estamos intentando abrir una brecha.

–Nivel 1 Sasaki –le sorprendió la forma en la que dijo su nombre – ¿Qué piensas de los cuerpos tendidos a tu alrededor?

–Personalmente me siento incomodo –respondió sin pensar, desde hace bastante tenia algunas teorías sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

– ¿En qué sentido?

–La mayoría de ghouls que hemos enfrentado han sido del árbol Aogiri –explico –debería haber clientes, si es que en verdad hubiera habido una subasta.

–Es cierto, así que básicamente deberíamos haber sido capaces de descubrir su escondite con la información de la escuadra de Oshiba, que se dirigían al edificio administrativo. Pero su escuadrón fue aniquilado.

Se sorprendió, nunca espero que alguien pudiera matar así de fácil a una escuadra, en definitiva tuvieron que ser Ghouls poderosos.

–Los intercepto un solo ghoul y ese fue cascanueces, ascendió de nivel A hasta el S –suspiro, ya sabía la siguiente orden que les darían –el escuadrón Quinx ira adelante para exterminar a cascanueces, también el escuadrón de Ato.

–Recibido –asintió, se apresuró a continuar –especial asociado –por respuesta recibió un sonido –interceptar a un nivel S supone un peligro. Solo es mi opinión, pero creo que para Mutsuki de nivel 3 sería difícil manejar la situación, esta exhausto y herido. Por favor dele la orden de que se retire.

–Bien…

–Por razones de seguridad el nivel 2 Urie, debe acompañarlo.

–Sí.

Corto la transmisión y se apresuró a pasarle la información a su escuadra, sabia en el fondo que Urie no estaba contento con la decisión, el quería ascender rápidamente y Sasaki esperaba que su ambición no lo superara, era bueno tener un poco de ella, pero a veces Urie exageraba y estaba seguro que si no se moderaba, las cosas para el terminarían mal y no quería que ocurriera eso, le tenía aprecio.

Vio como Urie y Mutsuki se alejaban por los pasillos, después se giró a mirar a Saiko y Shirazu, sabía que ambos eran un poco torpes, pero ellos eran los que más habilidades podían desarrollar, además Saiko era muy fuerte, por algo la CCG le ofreció una fuerte cantidad de dinero a la madre de ella para que le diera permiso de someterla a la operación, podía verse muy débil y que siempre caminaba detrás de ellos, pero algún día los salvaría y se colocaría en frente, si Saiko pusiera mucho más empeño en su combate cuerpo a cuerpo, podía ser la nueva arma que la CCG quería formar, alguien que superara a Arima, él no estaba seguro que el alcanzaría alguna vez a Arima, le tenía plena confianza a sus alumnos les dejaría esa tarea.

–Deprisa, al edificio administrativo –sus alumnos, no, sus amigos asintieron y comenzaron a correr.

Ellos eran sus amigos y su nueva familia, podía no estar seguro de quien era antes, pero estaba feliz de haber encontrado a alguien que lo apoyara, los defendería hasta la muerte, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

Lo miro fijamente, el cabello blanco, las uñas negras y un solo ojo de ghoul.

Parecía ser que la CCG no era la única que había experimentado, también los del árbol y de formas peores, decir que le chico que estaba en frente de ella parecía haber sufrido los mismos cambios que Kaneki era poco, de hecho parecía mucho más trastornado, estaba cubierto de sangre, acaba de matar.

–Tu olor me es familiar –él dijo –siento como si te conociera, ¿nos hemos visto antes?

No respondió, solo forcejeo y el apretó más su agarre.

–Te pregunte algo, respóndeme, tienes que ser más educada.

–No –murmuro, no quería hablar.

–Me tienes miedo –el sonrió –todo en ti parece gritar eso, no te preocupes, no quiero hacerte nada, bueno solo tal vez probar un poco de tu carne.

–Estás loco –ahora sí que uso toda su fuerza y se soltó, el chico reacciono rápido y le dio una patada que la lanzo contra un edificio, todo su brazo izquierdo recibió el impacto, estaba segura que había huesos rotos.

–Yo quería hacerlo por las buenas –el comenzó a saborear sus manos, su actitud era a lo que le tenía miedo –tú me estas obligando a hacerlo por las malas, tengo hambre y esos investigadores no eran ricos, tengo el presentimiento de que tu si lo eres.

–Eso es canibalismo –murmuro, se levantó, apretó los dientes al sentir dolor en su brazo.

–Yo no le veo nada de malo –el encogió los hombros, sin que se diera cuenta se colocó detrás de ella y puso una de sus manos en su hombro, para colmo era el que estaba lastimado, clavo toda la palma y Touka callo de rodillas.

Sentía como sus uñas se clavaban en su piel, la sangre comenzaba a salir y quería gritar de dolor.

– ¿fresa o piña? ¿A qué sabrás? –Canturreo emocionado, luego quito su mano llevándose consigo pedazos de su piel y se la metió a la boca – ¡eres una combinación! Ese es genial, creo que te llevare conmigo para poder disfrutarte mejor.

–Jodete –murmuro, estaba herida, un poco asustada y enojada; esa no era una buena mescla, se levantó y dio la vuelta.

Esquivo un golpe que iba directo a su brazo lastimado, luego él le arranco la máscara y frunció el ceño.

–Me recuerdas a un idiota que siempre está merodeando, ese maldito doctor habla mucho de él, de verdad lo odio.

Ayato, eso fue lo que pensó, ¿pero en realidad que esperaba? Su hermano ya no era el mismo que conoció de pequeño, ya ni siquiera podía decirse que eran familia, realmente todo se había arruinado tras esa vez que casi la mata, se concentró más en el chico que estaba en frente.

–Podrían ser hermanos, aunque la verdad no me importa –el encogió los hombros –necesito probar más de tu carne.

El volvió a sujetarla y la mordió, el dolor comenzaba a agotarla rápidamente, esto era una emergencia, además de que se había jurado no morir y lo cumpliría.

Su kagune se extendió, con mucha fuerza de voluntad disparo miles de pequeños misiles y después se alejó corriendo, no quería voltear a si quiera o reducir la velocidad, sabía que este chico la podía matar cuando él quisiera, pero no pudo evitar escuchar lo que grito.

–Un día te encontrare y te comeré, es una promesa, así que espera por mí.

Siguió corriendo, pero se calló en frente de un edificio, las heridas no sanaban y con mucho esfuerzo pudo regresar a su Kagune a modo normal, ella no podía controlarlo por mucho tiempo y le era difícil hacer que saliera, todo como consecuencia de la pelea con su hermano Ayato, maldita sea, si no hubiera sido por el no se hubiera vuelto una presa tan fácil.

–Lo has hecho bien Touka –miro hacia arriba y se encontró con la mirada de Yomo –parece que te han dado pelea.

–Ese tipo está loco –respondió –me quería comer.

–Es hora de que nos vayamos –Yomo la cargo, odiaba que la hicieran parecer tan débil.

–No ha terminado la operación, Sasaki y los demás…

–Ellos estarán bien –el sonrió, con estos años se había vuelto un poco más abierto, ya no estaba tan serio y callado como antes –Sasaki es fuerte.

–No quiero perder a nadie.

– ¿Quieres que ellos te pierdan a ti? –se quedó callada, Yomo estaba en lo correcto.

El comenzó a correr, pronto salieron del lugar donde estaba ocurriendo la operación, pero Touka se quedó de piedra, Yomo se detuvo y ambos miraron en esa dirección.

Esos gritos, esos gritos los reconocerían en cualquier lugar, era la voz de Kaneki, pero de uno que estaba siendo torturado y por si fuera poco también se escuchaba otros gritos, reconocía la voz, era de ese tipo que quiso comerla.

Todo esto era una pesadilla, las cosas parecían como si estuvieran volviendo a repetir, unas lágrimas cayeron, hace mucho que no lloraba.

¡Maldita sea! ¡él no podía morir! ¡No podía dejarla sola! Ya lo había hecho por mucho tiempo, si le pasara algo a él, literalmente se morirá, siempre lo quiso, él se había ganado su cariño poco a poco para luego desaparecer y ahora no le volvería a hacer lo mismo.

–Lo siento Touka –Yomo murmuro y luego la golpeo en la cabeza, sus lágrimas aún seguían saliendo y lo último que escucho fue el grito de Kaneki, si, de Kaneki, no de Sasaki.

* * *

**Hola! xD últimamente me demoro demasiado porque estoy esperando mas informacion de parte del manga, como saben esta historia sera muy parecida a lo que es ahora el manga...**

**¿Ya vieron los spoilers del capitulo 29? no dire anda, pero les aseguro que están increíbles...Realmente espero lo que viene, yo al contrario de muchos fans no quiero que desaparezca completamente Sasaki (me gusta mas llamarlo así) si quiero que vuelva Kaneki, porque lo adoro y llore literalmente cuando me entere de su muerte, ahora que se que esta vivo quiero que vuelva, que recupere sus recuerdos. Pero lo principal es que no quiero que abandone a su nueva familia, los del escuadrón Quinx son mi debilidad xD creo que estos chicos llegaran lejos y todos estan demostrando sus capacidades, lo que quiero que pase es que se fucionen o mas bien dicho Sasaki se adapte a lo que en verdad fue y sera, que Kaneki no lo atormente tanto, pero que acambio Sasaki lo acepte y ambos convivan juntos, creo que seran un equipo genial.**

**Por cierto referente a la sinopsis del capitulo anterior, esa historia ya la estoy subiendo, contara como portagonistas a tres personas...un personaje inventado por mi, Ayato y Suzuya.**


	11. Chapter 11

Abrió los ojos y se levantó de la cama en la que había estado acostada, miro a todos lados, estaba en su habitación, no se escuchaba ningún grito.

–Ya despertaste –miro a Yomo, este estaba retrancado contra la puerta.

– ¿Qué paso? ¿Kaneki? –las palabras salieron arrastradas y rápidamente.

–Cálmate –él se acercó un poco –te explicare todo.

–No puedo calmarme, no sé qué le paso, ni a él y a su escuadrón –apretó los labios –podrían estar muertos y yo sigo viva, eso no es justo.

–Están vivos –la interrumpió, un alivio se extendió por su cuerpo, no habían muerto, Kaneki no estaba muerto y seguía vivo, eso la tranquilizaba.

– ¿Entonces qué ocurrió? –Dijo más tranquila –solo recuerdo los gritos.

–Yo tampoco sé muy bien lo que paso, pero por la información que me dio Uta, Aogiri también sabe que el está vivo y lo quiere para sus planes.

– ¿Uta? –hace mucho que no lo había visto, meses, la verdad no recordaba muy bien que había pasado con él, Yomo nunca le daba muchas explicaciones.

–Deja que termine –el alzo una mano –el Aogiri hizo sus propias creaciones, parece ser que las quieren juntas o al menos saber quién es la más fuerte para sus propios beneficios, no sé si viste a un hombre con cabello blanco.

–Si –recordó el enfrentamiento y la amenaza –pelee con él.

Yomo no mostro sorpresa, pero si frunció el ceño.

–Es suerte que estés viva, por lo que vi es muy inestable mentalmente, mucho más que Kaneki anteriormente.

–Comparaba carne humana con comida –suspiro –él fue el que me causo tanto daño, me rompió el brazo y me mordió el hombro.

–Lo de tu brazo se está regenerando, pero como usaste tu kagune demorara un poco –Yomo sonrió un poco –aunque tengo más información, Haise Sasaki está a salvo con heridas, también su escuadrón se mantiene a salvo, así que no tienes nada porque preocuparte.

–Menos mal –suspiro, aunque no pudo evitar darse cuenta que Yomo dijo Haise Sasaki en lugar de Ken Kaneki, intento no darle importancia, todavía la confundía mucho esto de las personalidades entremezcladas, solo si tenía en claro de que no se alejaría de todos ellos.

–Lo torturaron mental y físicamente –la sonrisa de Yomo se borró y Touka se tensó –el hombre de cabello blanco le dijo su verdadero nombre y lo obligo a recordar, también lo maltrato físicamente, por suerte Sasaki pudo librarse, activo su kagune.

– ¿Cómo sabes todo esto Yomo? Nunca me lo dices.

–Todavía no es el momento Touka, solo no te preocupes demasiado por eso, lo importante es seguir como hasta ahora, pero tienes que estar más atenta, Sasaki sabe que él tiene un pasado y también tiene un nombre, puede que comience a buscar información de él.

–Tardara un poco –respondió –los kanjis con los que se escribe el nombre son algo complejos, tenemos un poco de tiempo.

– ¿No querías que sus recuerdos se liberaran ya?

–Es lo que deseo –asintió –pero también quiero ganarme un lugar a lado de Haise Sasaki, no solo quiero representar algo importante para Kaneki, además tengamos en cuenta que ambas personalidades son lo mismo.

–Has madurado mucho estos años.

–No podía quedarme estancada, pero tampoco puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad –encogió los hombros.

–Te dejare descansar, más adelante te traeré más información.

–Gracias por todo –le sonrio débilmente y se acostó en la cama, no quería quedarce cruzada de brazos pero no adelanteria nada, no podia hacerlo o las cosas no saldrían bien, suspiro un poco, ahora le quedaba esperar que Sasaki fuera a visitarla, que cumpliera su promesa de ir a verla después de lo de la subasta, estaba preocupada por él, además de que podía saber que Tsukiyama ya estaba al pendiente de todo eso, eso hacía que su instinto egoísta saliera a la luz.

– ¿Qué estaras haciendo Sasaki? –murmuro mirando al techo.

* * *

¿Cómo se escribiría? ¿Qué kanjis se utilizaban? ¿Por qué seguía en cama todavía? Odiaba sentir esa sensación de ser un estorbo, no le había pasado nada serio, tenía heridas que se curarían por su regeneración, tal vez lo que más le había afectado era ver a esa chica que lo protegió, ella era una ghoul miembro del Aogiri, también estaba ese nombre que le pronuncio ese chico de cabello blanco: Ken Kaneki.

Sabía que él era parte importante de lo que alguna vez fue Sasaki, tenía que saber más sobre él, no podía quedarse acostado descansando, tenía que pensar en sus siguientes movimientos porque no podía equivocarse más, ahora podía saber que alguien más sabia sobre su pasado, que existían ghoul que lo conocieron y también a Kaneki, ¿Qué era lo que ocultaba su pasado? ¿Por qué parecía ser que las cosas eran diferentes a como había sido su vida anteriormente?

– ¿Estas bien Haise? –levanto la vista para ver a Akira, tenía una pequeña sonrisa burlona, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo había ocurrido, era hora de sacarle la verdad.

–Estoy perfecto –respondió –odio estar acostado, pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¿Por qué esa cara de muerta?

–No te burle –le gruño, luego suspiro –aquel hombre con el que luchaste, el de cabello blanco, lo conozco.

– ¿Ah? –no podía estar más sorprendido.

–Era mi compañero en la academia, siempre fui la mejor y…

– ¿tu compañero el segundo? –la interrumpió, ella lo miro confundida y el sonrió débilmente –no lo conozco muy bien Akira, pero parece que tiene una pequeña obsesión con eso de ser el mejor.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? –ella enarco una ceja curiosa, Sasaki se debatido si decirle la verdad o no, opto por no hablar, no quería que frustraran sus intentos de encontrar la verdad de todo lo que lo rodeaba.

–Dijo que no me dejaría superarlo –encogió los hombros –repitió miles de veces que demostraría ser el mejor, no sé a quién.

–Llore por su muerte –Akira tembló ligeramente –por la de él y la de uno de mis amigos, ellos eran importantes para mí, no puedo ser emotiva, pero te aseguro que sufrí el haberlos perdido.

–Te creo –asintió y no dijo más, el entendía más o menos la sensación de Akira, le dolía verla así de vulnerable porque siempre la había considerado como una mujer fuerte y un ejemplo a seguir, algo así como una madre.

–Vine a informarte que tienes que hacer un reporte sobre Takizawa, poner todo lo que recuerdes y sus puntos débiles, es de suma importancia y secreto.

– ¿Takizawa?

–Así se llamaba mi compañero y la persona que te torturo.

–Lo entiendo, ¿Cuándo lo quieren?

–Para mañana.

–Me pondré a trabajar –Akira se levantó de la cama.

– ¿Ya le dijiste a tu novia que estas bien? –Sasaki se sonrojo levemente en especial al ver como Akira se estaba divirtiendo en ponerlo incómodo.

–Si te refieres a Touka ella no es mi novia, somos amigos y todavía no le informo.

–Por suerte yo si lo hice –le guiño un ojo y salió por la puerta, escucho que le grito algo – ¡Tienes que vivir más Haise!

– ¿A qué se refiere con eso de vivir más? –Mutsuki estaba en la puerta frunciendo el ceño y con una pequeña charola con una taza de café y galletas.

–Nada importante –negó con la cabeza –sabes que a veces puede ser infantil.

– ¿Touka? –pregunto.

– ¿Por qué preguntas por ella?

–Porque creo que es importante para ti y sería bueno que estuviera a tu lado –Mutsuki puso la charola en la mesa y le sonrió –tienes que salir de vez en cuando, no solo preocuparte por los problemas de la CCG.

–Eso lo es, gracias por el café.

–Sé que trabajaras, por eso lo traje –el salió, pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta –Al menos llámala, me cae bien.

Sasaki sacudió la cabeza levemente, ahora todos parecían que lo querían con novia, el no podía permitirse ese gusto, todavía tenía mucho que investigar y una novia podía ser una distracción, por ahora solo quería conservar a Touka como una amiga, aunque tal vez si debía llamarla, tenía su número de celular, no sabía si funcionaria pero al menos haría el intento.

Marco los dígitos, escucho los típicos sonidos que te anunciaban que estabas llamando, Sasaki iba a colgar cuando al cuarto toque respondieron.

– ¿Hola?

–Soy yo Touka –dijo –Haise Sasaki.

–Lo supe por tu voz –le respondió ella, noto que estaba feliz – ¿A que debo tu llamada?

–Solo quería decirte que no morí y tampoco nadie de mi escuadra.

–Eso me alegra –murmuro – ¿Vendrás a la tienda?

–Probablemente mañana, hoy me dieron el día de descanso aunque lo veo como algo estúpido, no estoy tan lastimado, además mi regeneración es bastante buena.

–Lo siento por ti –ella se rio levemente –saluda a los demás por mí, me alegro que estén bien.

–Gracias, bueno eso es todo, adiós.

–Adiós –ella colgó.

Sasaki separo el celular de la oreja y se quedó mirando el número, ¿Qué le estaba haciendo Touka a sus sentimientos?

* * *

**Bueno aquí me tienen con otro capitulo! Ya termino la subasta y tengo mucho que escribir y no los decepcionare! ¡Ya leyeron el capitulo 32? nuestra diva de Tsukiyama aparecio de nuevo, en mi historia ya esta, pero verlo así de destrozado y sin estilo me partio el alma :3**

**Bueno espero que les guste y también para las que me pedian lemon voy a subir una historia a parte sobre Kaneki y Touka, haber si les gusta jajaja**


	12. Chapter 12

Aspiro el olor a café que siempre le ocasionaba tranquilidad o en los peores casos traían recuerdos dolorosos que quería olvidar, solo que ahora estos parecían ser opacados por la felicidad que Touka estaba comenzando a recibir, no era mucha, pero se conformaba con ella.

Suspiro levemente y salió a atender a los clientes del café, se sorprendió al encontrarse a todo el escuadrón de Sasaki, hasta Urie estaba ahí, todos en una mesa.

–No te quedes ahí Touka –Fey le dio un leve codazo en las costillas –ve a la mesa de tu apuesto amigo.

– ¿Apuesto? –pregunto Touka frunciendo el ceño.

–Claro que si –se rio levemente Fey –su cabello y su sonrisa cálida son hermosas, así que apresúrate.

Ella asintió levemente aturdida, Touka siempre supo que él tenía una sonrisa cálida y su cabello siempre fue sedoso a pesar del cambio de colores, de negro paso a un blanco y después a lo que era ahora, una combinación de ambos. Ellos notaron su presencia y Mutsuki levanto la mano alegremente, era raro verlo así, después de todo él era una mujer físicamente, lo había descubierto después de la subasta, de eso hace dos días.

–Hola –dijo lentamente – ¿Qué se les ofrece?

–No nos hables en tono formal –hizo una mueca Sasaki –nos conocemos y tú a nosotros, se más natural.

–Lo siento –encogió los hombros –es solo que siempre actuó así en el trabajo, ¿Qué quieren que les traiga?

–Cafés para todos –respondió sonriendo.

–Y muchos panecillos –dijo alegremente Saiko, Touka sonrío involuntariamente.

–Por supuesto, tenemos muchos de sobra.

–Genial.

–Ahora vuelvo, me alegra que no les haya pasado nada malo –escucho un pequeño gruñido de parte de Urie, lo fulmino con la mirada –incluso a ti chico antipático.

El la miro levemente, ella solo le sostuvo la mirada.

–Tu eres genial Touka –le dijo animado Shirazu –además de que eres muy buena peleando, tienes muchos secretos.

–Para nada –negó con la cabeza –solo no me gusta dejar intimidarme por nadie, mucho menos por alguien tan antipático y gruñón.

–No seas así Touka –le sonrío Sasaki.

–Tu tampoco seas así –le sacudió el cabello, luego se dio la vuelta con una genuina sonrisa en el rostro, le gustaba pasar tiempo con ellos y adoraba los momentos en los que podía distinguir un poco del aura de Kaneki en Sasaki.

Ella se encargó de preparar el café, lo puso en una charola y en un plato coloco los panecillos, hecho algunos extrañas como regalo, sabía que Saiko tenía un apetito peculiar y quería que se alimentara bien, salió con paso lento y esquivo a Kazuo quien le dio un leve asentimiento. Se había estado acostumbrando a la presencia de él y Fey, no eran tan malos después de todo.

–Los panecillos son cortesía de la casa –anuncio poniendo la charola en la mesa.

– ¿Tienen veneno? –pregunto Urie.

–Eso quisieras –respondió –no lo tienen por si quieres saber, espero que lo disfruten.

– ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –Sasaki la tomo de la mano, ese contacto fue repentino y a Touka la hizo estremecer, ¿desde cuándo él podía hacer eso con su cuerpo?

–Claro, vamos a la parte trasera.

–Ahora vuelvo chicos, Mutsuki cuida de ellos –le dijo Sasaki levantándose.

–No hay problema –el sonrío débilmente, tenía una cara difícil de descifrar, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que miro de reojo a Urie como esperando que el dijera algo más, pero no sucedió así.

Los dos caminaron hasta la parte trasera, el la miraba fijamente, todo esto era muy raro y Touka tenía un nudo en la garganta, algo en su corazón se aceleró, lo golpeo levemente en el brazo para alivianar lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo.

–Eso duele –él se quejó, aunque sabía que no le había dolido en lo mínimo –no seas tan agresiva.

–Tú tienes que hablar más.

–En realidad es algo que tengo la necesidad de hablar con alguien y confió mucho en ti, no quiero agobiar a Akira o Arima, mucho menos a los demás del escuadrón.

– ¿Qué pasa? Me estas asustando.

–En la subasta luche contra un ghoul que me llamo Ken Kaneki –Touka contuvo la respiración –no sé nada de mi anterior vida y creo que él está relacionado con esos veinte años borrosos, además de que también hay algo más, salve la vida de una ghoul, no pude evitarlo, algo en mí se interpuso, se supone que como investigador tengo que eliminar ghouls, pero yo simplemente no pude dejar que a ella le hicieran daño, no después de lo que hizo por mí.

Touka apretó los puños, su respiración la obligaba a tranquilizar, ella quería gritarle quien era en realidad, que la CCG se los había arrebatado, que en realidad él era de Anteiku, que ellos fueron los primeros en brindarle ayuda, en lugar de hacerlo se quedó callada y después de unos segundos en silencio hablo.

–No tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando por tu cabeza Sasaki, pero ten por seguro que encontraras la respuesta que buscas –le sonrío –no es malo tener piedad por ghouls, ellos son seres vivos que tuvieron la mala fortuna de tener que alimentarse de humanos comunes para vivir y si dejaste vivir a uno no te hace culpable de nada.

–Ella me llamo hermano.

Solo una persona lo llamaba así, la mente de Touka gritaba su nombre y quería ordenarle que se callara, la cara de Sasaki era atormentada, su mirada exigía respuestas que ella podía darle pero aun no era el momento, no ahora que sabía que alguien que ella quería podía estar en peligro.

– ¿Cuál es su nombre? –su voz tembló ligeramente, estaba rezando porque solo fueran alucinaciones suyas.

–Fueguchi Hinami.

¡No! ¡Otra vez no! La CCG no podía volver a hacerlo, su hermanita no pudo haber sido capturada por ellos, Touka tembló otro poco y esta vez Sasaki si se dio cuenta, el también estaba muy confundido y parecía no mantenerse cuerdo en ese momento.

– ¿Estás seguro? –dijo en un murmuro.

–Completamente, ella me protegió, me salvo y…

–Dijiste que la salvaste, ¿a qué te refieres con eso? –necesitaba saber que había pasado con ella.

–Tome sus derechos –él se revolvió el cabello nerviosamente, Sasaki no era de los tipos que hacían eso –mientras yo está a su cargo ningún investigador podrá hacerle daño, yo no podía dejar que le hicieran daño, me salvo –Sasaki suspiro pesadamente –lo siento, yo no estoy bien con todo lo que ha ocurrido, te estoy causando muchos problemas Touka.

El volvió adentro de la tienda y ella se quedó ahí parada, golpeo un bote de basura que se encontraba cerca y luego lo pateo al suelo, todo se rego alrededor, estaba enojada y triste, Hinami estaba en la CCG como prisionera, su hermanita, apretó los puños.

Entonces se dio cuenta que su hermana trabajaba para el Aogiri, aquella chica a la que había visto en el tejado y que su mirada se le hizo tan familiar era porque se trataba de Hinami, ¿Por qué se había unido a ellos? ¿Desde hace cuánto? ¿Por qué la engaño? Lo más importante es que ella estuviera bien.

–Hola señorita Kirishima –levanto la vista para ver a Tsukiyama.

–Podrías solo no joderme esta tarde.

– ¿Mi presencia la incómoda? –él se acercó lentamente.

–Solo aléjate por esta tarde, cuando quieras puedes volver a venir –seguía enojada.

–Tu mirada es fría y muy molesta –Tsukiyama rio –me iré por esta tarde, para no molestar, pero solo vine por Haise y esos olores peculiares, hay uno que atrae mi atención particularmente.

–Solo vete –gruño a punto de perder su autocontrol.

Tsukiyama le hizo caso por primera vez a las buenas y se alejó por la calle.

Touka se controló, Sasaki también la estaba pasando mal con todas las nuevas verdades que llegaron de golpe, ella intento pensar en que Sasaki era el que decidía por su hermanita, él no le haría nada malo, podría ser que no se acordara de Hinami y muchas cosas más, sabía que ese algo dentro de Sasaki que le impidió matarla o dejar que la asesinaran era el cariño que guardaba por Hinami.

Volvió a entrar a la tienda, esta vez sujeto de la mano a Sasaki y lo llevo a la cocina, no le importo quienes los estuvieran mirando, ella necesitaba acabar la plática.

– ¿Eso que fue Touka? –Él estaba sorprendido –puedo caminar, ¿sabes?

–Sí, pero te fuiste dejándome ahí parada.

–No me respondías y decidí que era mejor estar adentro.

–Esa no es excusa –se cruzó de brazos y lo miro fijamente, él tenía el ceño fruncido –en realidad lo único que se me ocurre decirte ahora es que hagas lo que tus sentimientos te digan, no te dejes influenciar y si aquella chica te protegió fue por algo, ¿no crees?

–A veces no te entiendo –Sasaki sacudió la cabeza levemente –eres una persona amable por ratos y después te tornas violenta y controladora, ¿Quién en verdad es Touka?

–Es la persona que está en frente de ti –suspiro y lo golpeo en el hombro –lamento si te confundo, pero yo también no me entiendo en varias ocasiones, me gustaría conocer a esa ghoul.

– ¿Ah? –Lo confundió totalmente con lo último, luego él se aclaró la garganta –no sé si se pueda, solamente se le permite el paso a investigadores ghouls, tú no eres uno, ¿Por qué la curiosidad?

–Quería comprobar por mí misma que los ghouls no son todos malos, ni las personas todas buenas.

–Eso es obvio Touka –Sasaki sonrió –nada en el mundo es justo, tenlo en cuenta, intentare hacer que puedas conocerla, es amable y siento algo inexplicable por ella.

–No te aflijas por eso.

Los dos volvieron a la mesa, Touka tenía su cabeza hecha vueltas, Mutsuki los miraba con una sonrisa tímida, mientras que Urie bufo lentamente.

– ¿Tu serás mi nuevo papan? –pregunto Saiko con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro, Touka miro a los demás buscando una respuesta, ella solía llamar a todos los miembros del equipo con un apodo bastante curioso, luego abrió levemente los ojos al entender a lo que se refería.

–Todo depende de Sassan –dijo riendo Shirazu –aunque a nadie de nosotros nos molestaría, de hecho suena genial la idea.

– ¡Los dos se han puesto rojos! –Mutsuki añadió riendo más calmadamente.

Touka miro a Sasaki de reojo y este si tenía una pequeño sonrojo, en ese momento le recordó a cuando lo conocido por primera vez, a ese chico tierno y adorable que siempre quiso y le causaba demasiada confusión a su mente, sonrió débilmente, algunas cosas todavía no se irían tan fácilmente y los recuerdos tampoco.

–Si se gustan deberían ser novios y listo –Urie hablo, estaba mirando hacia otro lado –no me gustaría ver dramas amorosos.

–Basta –Sasaki se aclaró la garganta –nos tenemos que ir, lamento todo este lio Touka.

–No hay problema –encogió los hombros –Saiko a mí no me molestaría ser tu papan, pero eso no significa que Sasaki y yo seamos novios o algo así.

–Lastima, tendría a mis dos padres juntos.

Saiko se levantó de la mesa con unos panques en las manos, Touka no dijo nada y solo sonrió, ellos pagaron el café y recibió elogios por este, aunque en realidad los elogios deberían ser para el jefe Yoshimura y Yomo, ellos le habían enseñado todo lo que tenía que saber sobre café y su preparación.

Los despidió en la puerta, se quedó unos segundos escuchándolos discutir y ver a Sasaki regañar a Shirazu por algo que había dicho, en definitiva esto era como una familia, Touka no quería separarla, aunque algo en su interior decía que sería necesario si quería recuperar definitivamente a Kaneki.

Suspiro.

–Sigues siendo la misma idiota de siempre hermana –se giró de golpe y frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Ayato? –hace casi tres años que no lo veía, todavía le tenía cariño a su hermano, pero no podía borrar de su mente los malos recuerdos y como él había cambiado tanto.

–Necesitamos hablar –él se cruzó de brazos, su cabello había crecido y estaba más alto, Touka también había cambiado.

–Lo siento, aquí solo servimos café y no hablamos con clientes en horas de trabajo –respondió en su faceta de mesera, no le importaba si lo hacía enojar, el no haría nada porque estaban muchos humanos alrededor –si gusta puede pasar adentro.

–No seas estúpida –el gruño ahora desesperado, ella enarco una ceja y sonrió como siempre lo hacía con los clientes dispuesta a responderle.

–Lo siento señor, pero tengo que seguir atendiendo el café.

–Tú no te vas –el la tomo del brazo, ella suspiro y se soltó de golpe, el pareció levemente sorprendido, podía ser que Touka no fuera un ghoul activo pero siempre se mantuvo en forma para poder defenderse y no quedarse desprotegida por la falta de control que tenía con su kagune y que no le era fácil hacer que este saliera.

–Basta –lo corto –yo tengo mi vida y no vas a venir a intentar destruirla, estas en desventaja ahora, así que vete.

–Es sobre Hinami.

Su resistencia se detuvo, Ayato tenía una cara de preocupación y era para pronunciar el nombre de su hermana menor, entonces su cabeza ato cables, Ayato y Hinami se conocieron en el árbol y pudieron ser amigos aunque de seguro ella fue muy importante para él, Ayato nunca se mostró preocupado por alguien, el parecía no pensar en nadie que fue en sí mismo.

– ¿Qué quieres?

–Parece como si ya supieras que está encerrada en una prisión Ghoul o que pertenecía al árbol Aogiri –sabía que el intentaba sacarla fuera de lugar, aunque había tenido poco tiempo de procesar la noticia todavía podía pensar un poco sobre eso y hablar.

–Lo sé –dijo –ahora, ¿Por qué me buscas?

–Hina puede estar en peligro, nadie en el Aogiri me quiere ayudar –el carraspeo molesto, sabía que le estaba costando mucho pedir ayuda, él no era de ese tipo de personas y que lo hiciera por Hinami le sorprendía mucho más –sé que tú la aprecias y todo ese maldito sentimentalismo.

–Joder Ayato, habla claro, ¿quieres que te ayude a rescatarla?

–Algo así.

–Cuando puedas quitar tu maldito orgullo y hablar sobre pedir ayuda me avisas –se volvió directo hacia la tienda, se interpuso entre ella y la puerta

–Quiero que me ayudes –su mirada era furiosa y sabía que la quería golpear por obligarlo a decirlo en voz alta, ella sonrió satisfecha.

–Lo hare solo por mi hermanita –suspiro –no podemos hablar de esto aquí, buscare la manera de contactarte.

–Te matare si dices algo de esto a tus amigos investigadores –el gruño.

–Se mas que tu sobre esto, ahora largo de mi tienda.

–No te creas la fuerte hermana idiota, nunca podrías derrotarme.

–Lo sé, así como sé que tú nunca podrías ayudar a Hinami sin mi ayuda.

Se giró directamente a la cocina, Kazuo le dio una sonrisa como preguntándole si era necesario llamar a la policía, negó con la cabeza, esperaba que Yomo nunca se enterara de que Ayato fue a la tienda, quería mantener esto oculto.

Antes le hubiera dolido que Ayato se preocupara más por una extraña que por su propia hermana, ahora ya no le importaba, Hinami era su prioridad, Sasaki también y por supuesto que colarse en su equipo lo era, no tenía tiempo para estar dolida, enojada o triste, se tenía que obligar a seguir avanzando.

* * *

Tomo una respiración y luego miro en dirección al espejo que le daba su reflejo, aunque en realidad no sabía a quién estaba viendo de verdad; tenía mucha suerte de que los baños de la CCG estuvieran vacíos y nadie pudiera ver la confunción de Sasaki. Se apoyó contra la pared e intento limpiar la mente, nada de eso servía, las imágenes borrosas y esa voz seguía aun en su cabeza.

"Tu serias comido en un segundo Kaneki, un chico delgado como tú, que siempre está leyendo libros incomprensibles"

"¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con incomprensibles?"

Podía escucharlas una tras otra, una de esas frases era su voz con un tono un poco más diferente, tardo en darse cuenta que era el mismo, pero después lo hizo, aunque ahí no lo nombraban, decían Kaneki, ¿Cómo se escribía? Seguían sin saberlo, además las constantes voces que no reconocía y las imágenes borrosas que no se dejaban observar con claridad, esto algún día lo pondría loco.

Se limpió la cara rápidamente y luego salió del baño, dejo a los demás en la puerta del edificio esperándolos, las cosas estaban marchando bien para el equipo, Urie parecía menos tosco, seguía siendo serio y poco comunicativo pero era un avance, además de que todos tenían un pequeño cambio después de lo de la subasta, esa misión los había cambiado a todos, en especial a él.

–Tendremos visitas el día de mañana –anuncio mientras caminaban alejándose de la CCG.

– ¿La mesera Touka? –pregunto Urie colocándose unos audífonos.

–No –negó con la cabeza rápidamente –apenas tuve tiempo de hablar con ella esta tarde, no pude invitarla a nada.

–Podemos ir de nuevo a decirle que venga –dijo Shirazu –me cae bien.

–Déjenme terminar de hablar, ni siquiera saben quiénes vendrán –se cruzó de brazos.

–Habla –Mutsuki se apresuró a decir.

–Invite a Akira y Arima, ambos aceptaron y llegaran a eso de las cuatro de la tarde

– ¿¡Ensero!? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo Shirazu, Saiko y Mutsuki; Urie se limitó a mirarlo intensamente esperando una respuesta.

–No he tenido mucho tiempo de hablar con Arima y el parece que tiene asuntos que quiere discutir conmigo –encogió los hombros –es bueno siempre hablar con él, Akira parece solo querer venir a visitarnos, hace dos días ustedes no estaban.

–Ellos son como tus padres, ¿cierto Sassan? –le pregunto Shirazu.

–Si –asintió lentamente –son como mis padres.

Con eso dejo terminada la conversación, realmente no sabía cuánto es lo que sabían sus subordinados sobre su pasado, ¿ellos tendrían idea de que no sabía nada de veinte años para atrás? Nadie lo había buscado, parecía ser que cualquier cosa de su pasado se había borrado, lo único que tenía era ese nombre y a esa ghoul.

– ¿Sasaki te otorgaron los derechos sobre esa ghoul? –miro de reojo en dirección a Mutsuki, no le había informado nada sobre ella a sus subordinados, en todo caso probablemente Saiko les dijo algo sobre eso, al fin y al cabo ella estuvo ahí mientras él le decía eso a Arima.

–Si, por unos cuantos meses –se tensó al recordarlo, pero todavía estaba muy lejos para que se acabara el plazo y por lo pronto el estaría seguro de que nadie le haría daño, ni siquiera Akira.

– ¿No ha dicho información? –Urie lo miro impaciente –ella pertenecía al árbol debe saber algo.

–Solo he hablado con ella una vez, no me ha podido contar mucho, pero dijo que sería cooperativa –recordó como la vio tras aquella pared de vidrio resistente en contra de ghouls, su sonrisa triste y como le pidió que le trajera libros la próxima vez que fuera a visitarla, ella leía lo mismo que él, cosa que le sorprendió.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la normalidad sus pensamientos, olfateo el aire con una leve mueca en reconocimiento, conocía ese aire extravagante.

–Hola Haise, con ese traje luces especialmente fabuloso –Tsukiyama apareció con una sonrisa enfrente de ellos, su cabello lucia despeinado y de ese modo se veía más largo.

–No esperaba encontrarte en medio de la calle –dijo amablemente, le incomodaba su presencia.

–Yo tampoco, son coincidencias magnificas de la vida –él sonrió enigmático, luego se giró a mirar a sus subordinados y clavo la vista en Mutsuki y Saiko especialmente.

–Pertenecen a mi escuadrón –hablo poniéndose enfrente de sus alumnos –lo siento, tenemos que irnos.

– ¿No me los presentaras Haise? Eso es de mala educación.

–Tooru Mutsuki, Shirazu Ginshi, Urie Kuki y…

–Yonebayashi Saiko –ella levanto la mano en forma de saludo.

–Un gusto conocerlos a todos ustedes, siento quitarte tu preciado tiempo Haise, espero que nos veamos más tarde –él le guiño un ojo –de hecho estoy seguro de que será así.

–Está bien –asintió lentamente.

–Usted señorita Yonebayashi me agrado bastante –Tsukiyama se dirigió a ella, luego miro a Mutsuki y le sonrió, parecía ser que el siempre sacaba una sonrisa más rara a cada momento –Tooru, usted es interesante, hasta luego.

Él se alejó murmurando unas palabras en otro idioma, su equipo se quedó un momento callado.

–Es extraño –frunció el ceño Shirazu –nunca pensé que tuvieras ese tipo de amigos Sassan.

–No es mi amigo –emprendió de nuevo el camino –es solo un conocido que quiere serlo.

–No me da confianza –dijo Urie –de hecho es bastante sospechoso.

–Opino lo mismo –Mutsuki ocultaba algo, tenía una leve mueca en su cara pero no dijo nada.

Sasaki se prometió protegerlos, si Tsukiyama quería hacerles algo a ellos, tendría que pasar primero sobre él, no importaba si tenía que borrar su propia existencia.

* * *

**De aquí las cosas podrian tomar un rumbo diferente al manga, asi que habra mas diferencias, intentare que no sean muchas xD**

**Como ven Ayato también se colo a mi novela :3 el es de mis personajes preferidos y vi esta una oportunidad de poder usarlo, tengo planes para todos los personajes, en especial con Mutsuki, el me confunde mucho, a veces no se si decirle "el" o "ella", además por lo que me he dado cuenta Urie desde que sabe que es mujer la trata como mujer, bueno solo ha dicho "perra" para referice a Mutsuki, lo se, Urie tan amoroso lol**

**Espero que les guste, gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y todo eso xD me doy cuenta de cuando lo ahcen y me gusta ver que esta historia este llegando a muchos, yo solo tenia planeado hacerla de unos cuatro o cinco capitulos a lo sumo, con este vendrian siendo doce.**


	13. Chapter 13

Era tarde y no podía saber exactamente porque estaba ansiosa, tal vez era porque había tenido que ir a la universidad desde temprano para hablar con sus superiores y pedir disculpas por haber faltado cuatro días, no hubo mucho problema porque ella era uno de los mejores promedios de su generación.

Tuvo que cambiar su apellido y apariencia, además de que se perdió el examen de admisión la primera vez, tuvo que ir el siguiente año en el que si fue admitida, fue demasiado difícil acostumbrarse a tener otro apellido.

Su nombre actual era Yomo Touka, Yomo no era relacionado con Anteiku y por eso no hubo problemas, ahora nadie parecía creer que ella alguna vez perteneció a Anteiku, todo su pasado estaba borrado menos los recuerdos que esta tenia.

No tenía porque no serlo, después de todo, lo único que había hecho en sus años universitarios era atender el café, comer, dormir y hacer tareas. No tenía amigos muy cercanos con los cuales salir, además los pocos que aun mantenían contacto con ella eran el bastardo de Nishiki y Uta, había perdido total conexión con Yoriko, después de todo ella se había enterado quien era realmente y no podía vivir con la sensación de que su mejor amiga le tuviera miedo al saber lo que realmente era.

Recordar el pasado en verdad le hacía daño.

Paso por un callejón para dejar un paquete, eso era encargo de Yomo, coloco en la esquina la caja de cartón y se dio la vuelta, se sorprendió levemente al encontrarse con la figura de su hermano menor Ayato que estaba en su modo arrogante.

–Hola hermana idiota –el saludo con una mueca –veo que haces algunos encargos.

–Jodete, déjame pasar.

–Ahora no estas con los estúpidos humanos, ¿Qué harás?

–Nadie podrá ayudarte con Hinami si me matas –gruño, él se molestó con eso, lo podía notar en su mirada.

–Déjate de estupideces, ¿Qué sabes de ella?

–Está a salvo –él se rio fuertemente, cerró los ojos intentando controlarse, dudaba que el supiera que Kaneki estuviera vivo, él podía pertenecer al árbol y ocupar una buena posición dentro de él, pero había algo dentro de ella que le decía que no era tan importante como para saber asuntos de ese tipo.

–No me mientas hermana estúpida, ella esta con los investigadores.

–Si no me crees es tu problema, no te miento –suspiro –está a salvo por ahora, pero dentro de unos meses no será igual.

–No me mientas –él la empujo contra la pared, puso su brazo sobre su cuello. Touka no le bajo la mirada ni un segundo.

–Está a salvo por un demonio –dijo –ahora si no te molesta suéltame.

–No lo hare hasta que me digas de donde sacas esa información.

–Me sorprende que tu organización no te haya dicho nada de eso –se burló –te ayudare, pero no pienso decirte de donde obtengo la información porque estoy segura alguien te dirá pronto el paradero de Hinami, solo ahí puedes buscarme para sacarla de la prisión.

–Responde a lo que te dije –Ayato apretó su brazo contra su cuello.

Levanto el pie para golpearlo en la entrepierna, el aflojo su agarre donde aprovecho para empujarlo lejos de ella. Unos aplausos provenían de la entrada del callejón, se tensó levemente pero por suerte sus ojos no habían adquirido el característico toque ghoul.

–Si fuera tú tendría más cuidado con ella –la voz se le hizo extrañamente familiar, miro en esa dirección y su respiración se aceleró.

–Deja de joder y lárgate, no es asunto tuyo –Ayato gruño enojado, sus manos estaban metidas en sus jeans y se veía como si nada.

–Claro que si –la mujer asintió –acabas de atacar a la novia de uno de mis compañeros más queridos, tengo que intervenir.

Ayato frunció el ceño mirando de Touka a la mujer, luego enarco una ceja mirándola, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta cual era la verdadera identidad de la mujer, no mostro signo de debilidad al estar frente a una investigadora.

–No es mi novio –fue estúpido decirlo, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

–Él dice lo mismo, cosa que nadie cree –era Mado Akira, tenía un abrigo de color blanco y el estuche que todo investigador llevaba consigo, además sonreía irónicamente.

–Me importa muy poco –Ayato encogió los hombros –me largo de aquí, Touka no olvides que pronto iré a verte.

–Te estaré esperando –dijo retadoramente, si el la mataba le daba igual porque no se lo dejaría fácil, antes fue más blanda porque era su hermano ahora ya no podía permitirse pensar en la muerte.

El no dijo nada solo se alejó del callejón, Touka no sabía si eso fue lo mejor porque aún seguía la mujer ahí mirándola fijamente y con esa misma sonrisa, se sentía tensa pues ella fue la que le arrebato a su padre, no se arrepentía, pero aun así se imaginaba el dolor que le causo.

–No muerdo –ella rompió el silencio –soy Mado Akira investigadora de primera clase, no me llames Mado, solo Akira, después de todo podrías llegar a ser algo de Haise.

–Está bien Akira –era hipócrita de su parte decir ese nombre de forma tan familiar.

– ¿Ese chico de ahí te causo algún tipo de problemas?

–Lo puedo manejar –respondió.

–Ya lo creo –Akira se dio la vuelta –para ser una joven normal tienes buena forma y unos reflejos muy rápidos, fuiste de gran ayuda para el escuadrón de Sasaki, todos mejoraron gracias a ti.

–De nada, creo.

– ¿Quieres venir conmigo a la casa de Sasaki? –abrió los ojos y negó la cabeza, luego se dio cuenta de que Akira estaba volteada.

–No puedo, tengo tarea.

–Insisto, les alegrara verte –entonces la mujer volvió a girarse en su dirección, por un momento se tensó de nuevo al ver esa sonrisa, se parecía tanto a la de su padre, pero rápidamente la olvido porque ella la tomo de la mano fuertemente jalándola afuera del callejón, no la soltó ni una sola vez.

* * *

Salió de su habitación, tenía algunos papeles sobre investigaciones que no estaban terminadas y seguirían así hasta que fueran vistas y puestas en orden.

El timbre sonó, se levantó y guardo rápidamente los documentos. En la sala estaban todos cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos o haciendo otras cosas, Urie estaba escuchando música como siempre, Shirazu y Saiko jugando videojuegos mientras Mutsuki solo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, los cuatro lo miraron al verlo pasar para abrir la puerta.

Se sorprendió al solo ver a Arima, él pensaba que el vendría junto a Akira, no separados.

– ¿Akira? –pregunto haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

–Está en alguna investigación –le respondió –no te preocupes.

–No me preocupo, es extraño –admitió, los dos entraron y Arima solo asintió con la cabeza en forma de saludo.

– ¿Podemos hablar en tu cuarto? –el asintió.

–No se maten por favor –les dijo a sus subordinados.

–No hasta que le gane a Saiko –gruño Shirazu.

Sonrió y lo guio a su habitación, al entrar se giró para darle la cara a Arima, se hizo a un lado evitando el golpe que estaba a punto de darle directamente a la cara.

–Tus reflejos aumentaron un poco –le dijo Arima – ¿Fue por lo que ocurrió en la subasta?

–Un poco hay de eso –Arima lo pateo, él se agacho y luego levanto la mano en forma de puño, como era de esperarse evito el golpe, Sasaki salto hacia atrás.

– ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de la ghoul? –esta vez Arima si lo pudo golpear, se desconcentro y terminó cayendo sobre la cama, este le tendió la mano para levantarse y la tomo, luego suspiro levemente y encogió los hombros.

–Un poco confundido, creo.

–Lo importante es que puedas sacarle información, ¿lo has hecho?

–La iré a ver mañana, hay un caso que en particular podía estar relacionado con el árbol y ella tal vez sepaalgo, nos será de mucha ayuda.

–Espero que solo la veas como ayuda Haise, ¿estas totalmente repuesto después de la subasta?

–Si –sonrió, inconscientemente se llevó la mano a la barbilla –no te preocupes tanto Arima, creo que los más afectados fueron mis subordinados.

–Aunque han hecho un trabajo muy bueno –Arima le puso una mano en el hombro –dos mataron a Cascanueces un ghoul de nivel S, mientras que los otros ayudaron a la exterminación del Ghoul gran madam de rango SS. Siéntete orgulloso.

–Lo estoy –asintió –ellos serán muy buenos cuando ganen experiencia.

–No te distraigas mucho Haise –él se dio la vuelta para salir –si lo haces en batalla podría ser tu muerte.

Cuando llegaron a la sala el timbre sonó de nuevo, sonrió antes de marcharse a abrir. Su sorpresa fue mucho mayor que ver llegar a Arima solo, en frente de él estaban Akira y Touka, ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Por lo visto este día era en que lo sorprenderían.

–Quita esa cara Sasaki –le dijo Akira –me la encontré y decidí que ella podía venir, después de todo me la tenías que presentar.

– ¿Cómo la conoces? –pregunto.

–Porque recuerda que investigamos quien la secuestro y todo eso, por cierto la investigación sigue abierta –Akira empujo a Touka adentro y Sasaki la sostuvo y luego la miro levemente, esto estaba comenzando a ponerse incómodo.

–Pasen –dijo, Akira sonrió antes de rodearlos y adentrarse a la casa.

–Lo siento –murmuro ella levemente tensa –me trajo aquí sin que yo quisiera, no tenía planes de venir y sin embargo estoy aquí.

–No te preocupes, se cómo se pone –la miro – ¿Quieres quedarte? No hay problema si respondes que no, puedes tener cosas que hacer con eso del café.

–Hoy es mi día libre y ya acabaron mis clases en la universidad –quiso darse un golpe contra la pared, nunca se le ocurrió que ella pudiera estudiar, era un gran idiota por nunca preguntarle gran cosa de su vida, pero desde ahora le prestaría más atención.

– ¿Es un sí?

–Solo una hora.

–Entonces comeremos ya para que nos acompañes –la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia adentro –está también Arima.

–Parece que era una reunión de investigadores –ella apretó su agarre, no supo porque lo hizo pero era reconfortante sostenerla, su mano era más pequeña que la suya y le era familia el tacto, era un pequeño detalle que decidió pasar por alto.

–Miren –dijo, Mutsuki el primero el voltear.

–Hola Touka –el levanto la mano en forma de saludo.

–Pappan –grito Saiko y su cara casi enrojece al ver la ceja enarcada de Akira y la mirada penetrante de Arima en el, esto era completamente ridículo.

–Idiota no te distraigas que si no yo también lo hago –gruño Shirazu, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla saludo –que bueno que estas aquí Touka, aunque tal vez deba decirte de otro modo, me lo pensare.

–Hola –Urie hablo sin mirarlos, le sorprendía el cambio, era un poco menos frio que antes pero aun así podía ver que guardaba odio en su corazón y mente.

– ¿Eres la chica que me encontré el otro día no? –Arima miro a Touka brevemente.

–Si –ella asintió –ese día mi amigo no llego y al final me encontré con Sasaki.

–Qué bueno.

–Touka solo comerá y se ira, ¿tienes tarea que hacer?

– ¿Eres universitaria? –Pregunto Mutsuki interesado–no pareces del tipo que estudie.

–Estudio en Kami ciencias –respondió, Sasaki estaba mucho más sorprendido, Kami era una escuela donde muy pocos entraban y casi siempre era por becas o eran mentes ingeniosas y con futuro brillante, por lo visto había muchas más cosas de Touka por descubrir.

–Mente brillante –le dijo Akira con tono picaron, él la miro de forma suplicante, ella tenía esa clase de mirada que daba miedo o que anunciaba algo malo.

El los paso en dirección al comedor y sirvió la comida, era algo sencillo pues no se le había ocurrido otra mejor cosa que cocinar, notaba que Touka estaba nerviosa y no se sentía muy cómoda, la entendía porque el igual estaba del mismo modo, de alguna manera su mente pensó que esto parecía como si le estuviera presentando su novia a sus padres, lo cual no era cierto, porque Touka no era su novia y Akira y Arima no eran sus padres, así que nada de eso tenía sentido.

– ¿Sabían que esta chica de aquí puede golpear y esquivar muy bien? –Dijo Akira –cuando me la encontré le estaba dando su merecido a un chico.

– ¿En serio? –Sasaki miro a touka para observar que no tuviera ningún daño.

–Por supuesto que si –dijo Mutsuki –después de todo ella nos ayudó a entrenar.

– ¿Sabes luchar? –pregunto Urie pareciendo aburrido, los días que Touka fue a su casa él se la pasaba encerrado. Nunca lo interrumpió pues quería que se adaptara a las nuevas cosas que obtendría por la operación.

–Tenía que aprenderme a defender –respondió Touka bajando la voz.

–No me habías dicho que alguien te ayudaba a entrenarlos –Arima lo estaba mirando.

–No hemos hablado mucho, pero así es, ella me ayudo.

–Eso es interesante.

Frunció el ceño, miro su comida y perdió el apetito, esto ocurría de vez en cuando, a veces le daba asco tener que forzar a su estómago a alimentarse, casi siempre la CCG controlaba sus niveles de RC y eso permitía que pudiera comer comida humana, pero de vez en cuando tenía ataques como estos en donde le provocaban muchos sentimientos menos ganas de comer, una pequeña voz martillo su cerebro de nuevo.

"Tú eres un ghoul y al mismo tiempo un humano, tu eres una persona única que puede pertenecer a ambos mundos"

Tembló levemente y se detuvo rápidamente, podía sentir la mirada de Touka y Arima en el, así que disimulo que tomaba un pedazo de carne, rápidamente le dio asco pero trago rápido.

–Me tengo que ir –dijo Touka levantándose de la mesa –mi hermano se puede preocupar por mí.

–Te acompaño a la puerta –dijo Sasaki, era una excusa para hablar con ella y poder evitar estar cerca de su comida.

–Claro –ella sonrió y se despidió con la mano, Saiko le sonrió infantilmente y los demás asintieron.

Los dos caminaron hasta la puerta y se detuvieron.

–Ciento la actitud de Akira –se disculpó.

–No hay problema, yo siento lo de llegar de improviso, me la encontré y me reconoció así que no hubo escapatoria.

–Me alegra que hayas venido –él le sonrió de verdad.

–Bueno fue incomodo pero igual a mí, parece que te cayó mal la comida.

–Me pasa muy seguido, te explico cuando vaya de nuevo al café.

– ¿Y eso cuándo será? –ella enarco una ceja divertida –hasta ahora pareces cliente regular.

–Todo depende de una investigación –respondió –no te digo que te cuides porque sé que eres capaz de hacerlo, nos vemos.

–Adiós Sasaki.

La miro marcharse y luego cerró la puerta, esto realmente estaba mal, él era un adulto responsable de 22 años y no un adolescente hormonal enamorado, con ese pensamiento regreso a la mesa.

–La chica sabe defenderse –le dijo Akira –así no te preocuparas de que puedan hacer algo, además creo que ella será quien pueda mandar en la relación.

–Opino lo mismo –dijo Arima.

Sus alumnos se burlaron de su cara sonrojada, esto era lo que le faltaba, burlas, pero la sonrisa no le duro mucho, volvió a recordar esa frase en su mente.

"Tú eres un ghoul y al mismo tiempo un humano, tu eres una persona única que puede pertenecer a ambos mundos"

¿Quién le había dicho eso?

* * *

**Puedo explicar que haya tardado, eso se debe a que mi internet no queria subir el capitulo xD ya lo tengo desde hace una semana listo y no lo podia subir y hasta ahora funciono todo :3**

**Una pregunta, ¿cual es el apellido de Yomo y el de Haise? hice una investigacion y me confundieron demasiado xD aunque segun entendí el de Yomo era Renji y el de Haise era Haise, pero quiero que me lo confirmen, así puedo editar este capitulo dependiendo de lo que me respondan.**

**Todavia no he leido el nuevo capitulo del manga y ando emocionada, porque Uta habla con Haise jajaja ando de los nervios con eso y despues de publicar el capitulo me largo a leer el manga, Gracias por los comentarios en señal de apoyo! si seguimos así, para als mentes pervertidas podre poner algo de ese estilo sin llegar al lemon. Sin mas me despido y disfruten!**


	14. Chapter 14

Sonrió inconscientemente, por algún extraño motivo se había levantado de buen humor, las cosas estaban marchando bien en el CCG, sus alumnos estaban ya más repuestos y lucían alertas, se notaba que habían madurado, además con Touka también estaba bien, un poco incomodos por las burlas que recibían pero de ahí en fuera todo era más normal.

Tenía unos libros bajo su brazo, se los llevaría a Fueguchi, la había estado visitando estas últimas dos semanas, no todos los días por supuesto pero al menos cada tercer día o cuatro, podían decir que estaba loco pero algo en ella le agradada demasiado y Akira se daba cuenta de ello, cosa que la molestaba, no se lo decía directamente per siempre en su mirada había algo de eso.

–Hola de nuevo investigador Sasaki –le dijo un guardia al verlo pasar, asintió lentamente.

Tardo unos minutos hasta que al fin pudo estar en frente de ella de nuevo, lucía una sonrisa melancólica como siempre, su ropa era más holgada que ella misma.

–Es bueno verte de nuevo Sasaki –ella hablo primero.

–Gracias Fueguchi –respondió.

– ¿Vienes por más información? –asintió –bien, pregunta y yo te diré.

– ¿Conoces al conejo negro? –se había estado debatiendo si preguntarlo o no por bastante tiempo, al final decidió por hacerlo.

– ¿Te refieres a como luce físicamente o si he tenido comunicación con él? –le pregunto de nuevo ella, había algo en su rostro que denotaba preocupación.

–A las dos cosas.

–Solo he tenido comunicación, no le he visto el rostro antes, siempre tiene cuidado de que no lo descubran, el Aogiri es muy cuidadoso.

– ¿Eras un elemento importante?

–No sé cómo me tomaban –ella encogió los hombros –tenia algunos subordinados y conocidos, participe en algunas operaciones y soy muy buena para identificar sonidos, voces, cosas y en ocasiones a personas.

–Eso suena importante –murmuro –de hecho creo que eras alguien valioso para ellos.

–En el Aogiri no podemos preocuparnos por eso, si alguien muere tenemos que buscar un repuesto porque la guerra contra ustedes sigue, ¿no es así como tiene que ser? –ella bajo la mirada y noto que se puso tensa.

–Todos dicen eso, ghouls contra humanos –le dijo, algo lo hizo estremecer, tal vez el hecho de que ni siquiera era humano ni ghoul al 100%, podía ser que lo trataran como uno pero también tenía instintos que no eran humanos, nadie le había dado muchas explicaciones de como termino así, solo sabía que un ojo era normal y el otro ghoul.

Esa lucha silenciosa entre ser ghoul o humano a veces se levantaba en su mente, prefería no pensar mucho sobre eso porque al final terminaba diciéndose lo mismo, cosa que si escucharan cualquiera de los bandos podrían reírse de él.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunto ella.

–Confundido –respondió, la voz que llevaba escuchando desde hace mucho comenzaba a levantarse en su mente, Kaneki.

–Te pareces tanto a el –apenas fue un susurro, no supo que decir exactamente, sabia a quien se refería.

–Puede ser –dijo –sé que tú y el fueron muy apegados, me gustaría haber sabido cómo eran las cosas con él.

–Era mi hermano mayor, me protegió y cuido.

–Tienes todo el derecho de quererlo de vuelta –ninguno dijo nada más, el no sabia que hacer para consolarla y en especial si eso estaba bien.

– ¿Has traído libros? –pregunto ella después de unos minutos.

–Sí, son dos pero creo que serán suficiente –le paso los libros que había traído con él.

–Se ven interesantes, gracias por mantenerme des aburrida –sonrió – ¿tienes alguna otra duda?

– ¿Las máscaras que tienen donde las consiguen? Son muy peculiares.

–Cada uno tiene la que quiere o se siente cómodo, particularmente hay personas que se especializan en eso, no todas son ghoul pero una mayoría.

–Siempre eres de ayuda.

–Todo por mi hermanito –se estremeció.

Él no era Kaneki, pero siempre algo en su interior se agitaba, se confundía con mucha facilidad sobre cuales eran recuerdos del pasado y cuales sueños, necesitaba pensar e irse.

–Nos vemos Fueguchi, vendré a verte pronto.

–Estaré esperando.

Los dos se sonrieron por última vez, Sasaki dio la vuelta y se fue, ahora tenía una investigación que hacer, e ir a otro distrito por una semana o dos, parecía ser que habían aumentado los ataques de ghouls en el distrito siete, era del árbol Aogiri y necesitarían refuerzos, él y su escuadrón tendrían que ir por un tiempo e investigar.

Últimamente habían estado actuando sospechoso con el, podía ver que Akira estaba mas preocupada de lo normal y le preguntaba normalmente sobre si notaba algo extraño, después de todo era un investigador y tenia que saber identificar algunas cosas, no era estúpido y sabia que le ocultaban cosas, esperaba que no fueran demasiado grabes o que involucraran a terceros, intentaría ir al distrito siete con ganas de matar algunos ghouls que causaran problemas.

Ya le había avisado a Touka que saldría, a veces se sorprendía la confianza que le tenia.

Se apartó unos mechones del cabello y siguió su camino.

* * *

Joder, Yomo la había aplastado en el entrenamiento del día de hoy, estaba cansada y avergonzada pero ya era hora de ponerse mucho más en forma.

Su vida era mucho más ocupada y feliz, la espera de dos años había valido la pena, desde que Haise había aparecido, lamentaba saber que se iris por máximo dos semana por una investigación, no podía obligarlo a que se quedara, no tenia mucha obligación mas que la de una amiga, aunque sabia que el era lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderse solo.

Nishiki solía molestarlas sobre el y ella siendo novios cuando se pasaba por el café, él no quería volver a ver a Haise en algún tiempo por el incidente que ocurrió, a veces podía ser tan idiota, no sabía para que quería a ese tal torso y porque lo buscaba, era su vida privada y no lo obligaría a decir cosas de más.

Ayato no había vuelto a ir a verla, se preguntaba si se había arrepentido de la idea de pedirle ayuda, no estaba segura del porqué, además su hermanita estaba bien por lo que decía Haise, ahora lo llamaba siempre por su nombre y no apellido.

–Un joven te busca en la entrada Touka –Kazuo la miro levemente, estaban en la cafetería y ella haciendo cafés.

– ¿Quién es? –frunció el ceño.

–Dice ser amigo de Sasaki, es raro y con el viene una mujer rubia y otro hombre alto que da miedo.

–Gracias, dile a Yomo que le toca el café.

–Claro.

Salió de la cocina y se detuvo, ahí estaban Akira, un investigador que sabia era muy peligroso llamado Juuzuo y como dijo Kazuo otro hombre que era alto. Se acercó lentamente con una leve sonrisa de tensión, ¿Qué hacían aquí?

–Hola Touka –Akira le sonrió –hemos venido por ti, espero que el trabajo no te lo impida.

–Sin ofender, ¿Por qué me iría con ustedes? –enarco una ceja.

– ¿Ella es la novia de Haise? –Juuzuo balanceo la cabeza de un lado a otro –su cabello me gusta, luce como alguien para Haise.

–Siento que se comporte así señorita Yomo –frunció el ceño, nunca se acostumbraría a tener ese apellido o a ser llamada así.

–Eso no ha respondido mi pregunta.

–Te necesitamos, parece ser que alguien quiere hacer algo muy peligroso en contra de Haise –Akira apretó los labios en un rápido gesto, conocía eso y era llamado preocupación disfrazada de tranquilidad muy bien fingida.

– ¿Quién? –su voz sonó más fuerte, algunos clientes se giraron a mirarla.

–No estamos muy seguros –Juuzuo se rasco la cabeza y saco un dulce de su bolsillo –posiblemente alguien del árbol, parece que tiene cierto interés en su escuadrón y el jefe de este, eso es un poco retorcido.

–En pocas palabras si entiendo bien creen que vendrán por mí para sobornarlo o algo –afirmo.

–Eres lista –le guiño un ojo Akira –solo queremos que vengas con nosotros ahora que Haise saldrá al distrito siete con sus subordinados, él se molestaría mucho si algo te pasara.

Gruño internamente porque sabía que eso era cierto, él se echaría la culpa si le ocurría algo, ella era fuerte pero como ghoul y si su identidad quedaba descubierta nunca más podría acercarse a Haise, odiaba tener que recurrir a que otros la defendieran pero era para conservar algo más importante.

– ¿Puedo ir a ver a mi hermano?

–Claro, nosotros esperaremos –el chico investigador comenzó a comer su dulce, parecía un niño de verdad.

Se dio la vuelta y fue a la cocina, Yomo la miro unos segundos antes de volver a preparar una taza de café.

– ¿Así que seguridad? –le pregunto rápidamente.

–Eso es una estupidez –bufo molesta y cruzándose de brazos –puedo partirle el trasero a muchos ghouls del árbol.

–Creo que ellos lo saben –el encogió los hombros –por eso no enviaran a fáciles, podría ser que Ayato viniera también, odio tener que decirlo pero ve con ellos.

–Mi identidad podría ser descubierta –dijo –si me quedo podrían saber que soy ghoul y si me voy con ellos también.

–Tal vez debas hablar con Haise un poco, siempre me preocupare de tu seguridad independientemente de lo que el jefe me haya ordenado.

–Gracias Yomo, veré que hago.

–La decisión que tomes será la que debes seguir.

Regreso de nuevo con los investigadores, tenía una respuesta, además de determinación, no seguiría completamente las ordenes de la CCG, ella tenia sus mismo planes, ni tampoco se dejaría acorralar fácilmente por cualquier otra persona.

–Está bien, iré pero mañana en la tarde, tengo que arreglar unas cosas.

–Tú no eres tan testaruda como Haise, vendremos por ti –Asintió y los vio marcharse.

Dejo el delantal de mesera y no le importo si tenía su ropa de trabajo, salió de la cafetería y corrió en una dirección, no estaba segura de sí lo encontraría ahí, esperaba que sí, ahora mismo encontrar a Ayato seria tarea difícil, las veces que lo había visto el era el que venia hacia ella, además su relación de hermanos nunca fue la mejor, digo después de que el casi la mata no es como si comieran juntos y fueran confidentes.

Fue al callejón donde lo encontró, no estaba ahí, después a un parque y tampoco, entonces recordó lo aficionado que era a los lugares altos, esperaba que ese habito no se le hubiera quitado, corrió al edificio más grande que había en el distrito.

Lo encontró parado en la orilla de la azotea mirando hacia la calle.

– ¿Y a que debo el honor de la visita de mi estúpida hermana? –él no se giró a mirarla, noto todo el sarcasmo en su voz.

– ¿Qué sabes sobre Haise y su escuadrón? –le grito, no se andaría con rodeos, tenía que saber respuestas y aunque pudiera salir herida por pedírselas a su hermano correría el riesgo.

–Qué demonios te importa a ti, no eres nada para que te explique ahora apártate.

–Jodete –respondió levantando la cara más –no te tengo miedo, si no me dices yo no respondo, no tengo intenciones de morir ahora, así que no me mataras fácilmente.

–No me digas que ahora amas a los investigadores, eres una ingenua y estúpida.

–Estúpido tu –le grito, el gruño y vio ira en sus ojos –te lo advierto Ayato, no quiero que tu acerques tus malditas manos a ese escuadrón, tu ni nadie de tu jodida organización, ya me arrebataron todo una vez, no lo volverán a hacer.

El la tomo por el cuello, ella lanzo una patada y con su mano se deshizo del agarre.

–Te puedo matar –la amenazo.

–Ya te lo advertí, además Hinami te odiaría si matas a Haise –con eso se dio la vuelta.

Ayato se colocó enfrente de ella, había conseguido su atención y por lo visto seguía sin saber de la verdadera identidad de Haise.

– ¿Quién mierda es ese tal Haise? ¿Qué tiene que le importe demasiado a Etto o Tatara, en especial a Hinami? –le pregunto Ayato apretando los puños.

Se debatió entre decirle o no la verdad, después suspiro, si usaba un poco de chantaje psicológico talvez lograría tenerlo en sus manos y más o menos como aliado, notaba que a el le importaba demasiado los sentimientos de Hinami, así que lo usaría para su beneficio.

–Kaneki Ken esta vivió y es Haise Sasaki, Hanami lo sabe y por eso fue a su rescate –lo miraba directamente –tu viste como sufrió por la supuesta muerte de su hermano mayor, imagina que hará si se entera que tú lo matas. No pienso explicarte lo que es el amor fraternal pero por una vez piensa en Hinami que te preocupa mucho.

Le dio un empujón y lo aparto, el la tomo del brazo.

–Solo por Hinami.

–Solo por Hinami.

Respondió, ella bajo las escaleras y un poco más tranquila, sabía que al menos su hermano no le haría nada a Haise, confiaba lo suficiente en los demás del escuadrón para saber que se defenderían si Ayato los quisiera lastimar, porque el solo se refería a Haise no a sus alumnos, algo era algo.

Si el árbol pensaba que podía arrebatar a su nueva familia, que se joda, Touka también estaba dispuesta a luchar entre las sombras.

No confiaba en el CCG, estaría alerta en todo momento y si veía un solo movimiento el falso actuaria, además podría sacar más información, era necesario para poder averiguar todo lo que había pasado con Haise en esos dos años que no se vieron, en los que él se volvió investigador y en especial como pudieron controlarlo.

También pensó que la CCG le tomo mucha importancia a Haise, pudieron asignarle a Touka un par de guardaespaldas y listo, pero no, se la llevarían a resguardarla, posiblemente no querían perder en ningún sentido lo que significaba Haise para la organización, lástima que Touka pensara llevárselo, tanto de la CCG y el Árbol Aogiri.

* * *

**Siento la demora! al final traje el capitulo, intentare ponerme mas al corriente pero la semana que viene ya entro a clases xD**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo, como veran las historia ya empieza a tomar una ruta diferente al manga, tengo una diea sobre Touka pero no se si la incluire, ya veremos que me dice mi cabeza. Si se dan cuenta Hinami ha domado por completo a Ayato, aunque no se preocupen el seguira con esa actitud tan agria de siempre, el en mi historia tiene una debilidad llamada Hinami xD**

**Ya pronto las cosas se pondran buenas con Haise y Touka, gracias a las que me respondieron la anterior pregunta en la nota, era cierto que es Haise Sasaki y Renji Yomo, ya he corregido ese pequeño detalle.**

**Gracias por leer y nos vemos, ¡Sayonara! **


End file.
